A Virtual Rurouni
by EvaT
Summary: AU: Kaoru is a graduate student working on a virtual dojo who has just been paired with a lab partner who is more than he seems. Will her feelings for him bring her into danger? Rated M for safety for adult themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A deep breath in. Kaoru felt the familiar weight of the bokken in her hands, felt the weave of the tatami mats under her feet. One more breath and she began a graceful, complex kata, reveling in the feel of power and control in her body.

Crack.

"Shit."

Kaoru pulled off her headset, blinking at the adjustment. The light and airy dojo dissolved into a dark industrial space with multicolor brown synthetic carpeting and a bank of high power computers.

"I could have sworn that I adjusted the warning grid to prevent players from actually whacking the crap out of real objects" she muttered.

Kaoru peeled off the haptic feedback gloves and examines the damage created by her wooden practice sword. A slight dent in the casing of one of the workhorse computers and some of the reflective tracking tape on the sword had scraped off. Not too bad, considering. At least this time she didn't knock over any of the tracking beacons.

She rubbed her wrists lightly.

"I suppose that I should improve my grip as well. I really need a bigger space."

Kaoru pushed open the heavy double doors and stepped out into the hallway of a large office building. The lack of windows, bright fluorescent lighting, and gray walls made it feel more like a bunker than an office space. She walked to the far end of the building to an office that was larger than most and boasted one of the building's few windows.

The office was comfortably if simply furnished with some small decorative ceramic pieces and a coat stand in the corner from which hung the long white doctoral robes used at the university's graduation functions. A large man sat at a desk, placidly typing on an older model laptop.

Kaoru tapped lightly on the open door.

"Professor Hiko?"

"Yes. Come in."

Kaoru pulled out a slightly worn office chair and sat across from the man, his broad form still bent slightly over his laptop screen. He paused from typing and turned his eyes on Kaoru.

"Professor, I need a larger space. The lab is too narrow to really test the protective grid algorithm. Also, the motion capture data that I'm gathering is noisy. And, even though my Kamiya Kasshin-ryū program is nearly complete, I would like to add some additional martial arts programs that can be used without the sword for physical fitness applications and to give us a wider range of motion for potential physical therapy applications."

"Aa. A new space then." Hiko grunted.

"Perhaps my worthless doc student will be able to accommodate you. You'll receive an email by 5." Hiko waved his hand to shoo Kaoru out of his office.

-–-

The seven story Unity building ostensibly was designed to foster research relationships between the university and industrial partners in the community. In reality, it was a fortress. Students and the public were not allowed past the first floor where the educational and healthcare research labs were located. The higher floors of the building were reserved for military research and were restricted. The higher the floor, the tighter the access.

Kaoru stopped at the reception desk and smiled at Okon who managed visitors, conference room bookings, holiday parties, and security access to the higher floors. Reminded of how exceedingly pleasant Okon was, Kaoru wondered anew why Professor Hiko tended to give her desk a wide berth. Then again, it might have been related to the large quantities of sake that Professor Hiko tended to drink at office parties.

"Ah Kaoru. I have your new badge and key card for the second floor." Okon chirped. "You'll be in room 234 with Himura."

"Thank you." Kaoru smiled politely, accepting the badge and key card.

"Remember to keep the badge on when you're up there. Wouldn't want you to be arrested." Okon smiled at Kaoru's brief look of alarm.

One swipe access elevator, a long hallway, and a fingerprint lock keypad later, Kaoru stepped into room 234. It was glorious. A wide open space, tall ceilings, even a smooth wooden floor. No windows, but stacked along the far wall was a bank of top of the line computers. Also on the wall, a wooden rack.

"That would be perfect for storing my bokken. I wonder what it is used for, perhaps other equipment. " Kaoru murmured to herself.

Kaoru looked around the room to greet the doc student that she would be sharing the space with, but there was no one in the room.

Walking over to the corner of the room she found two workstations set up sharing a large desk space. On one of the workstations rested an envelope with her name on it.

"Ms. Kamiya,

My apologies that I am not here to greet you.

I'll be attending a conference for the next several days, but I've set up a computer for you and had your network access transferred.

Please make yourself at home.

Kenshin Himura"

"This must be my computer then." Kaoru whispered.

She looked across to the opposite workspace. There were no family photos, no mugs, no plants, no papers, nothing that would indicate that another person used this desk. No clues about the man that had graciously offered, or perhaps been told by Professor Hiko, to share his lab space. Kaoru shrugged. No matter. There was work to do.

-–-

 **AN:** My hope as an author is to improve my writing. Constructive critical comments are most welcome and requested. Thank you for taking the time to read. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Four days and two calibration cycles later, Kaoru finished setting up her virtual dojo in the new space. Tracking beacons, infrared cameras, everything was in place. She pulled her headset down and sighed as the dojo shimmered into view.

She began with some practice swings and basic patterns.

"Field of view needs to be adjusted slightly." She noted. "Time to try out the interactive sparing."

With a small hand gesture she began her new program. Battle music began playing through her headset. An ancient style samurai wearing a dark blue gi, white hakama, and dark black hair tied in a high ponytail phased into view and raised a katana. Kaoru stepped into a defensive stance and exhaled. The samurai charged into a sequence of attacks. Kaoru's heart sped as she gracefully blocked, moving through her kata forms, transitioning into an attack sequence. Thrust.

Kaoru paused, ignoring the virtual samurai for a split second. She could sense someone else in the room. It couldn't be him. Her heart raced. She had moved, changed her phone, and there was no way that psycho could have gotten past building security.

Kaoru felt a hand touch her shoulder. Instinctively she whirled her bokken into a strike.

Crack.

Kaoru pulled off her headset and looked frantically for who she had hit.

"Shit."

Her eyes fell upon a prone form sprawled out in front of her.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I thought..."

The prone form rose to his knees, head down, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"Oro..."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be here after 9pm, I thought I could...oh, I'll get you some ice." Kaoru took a step towards the door and hesitated, looking back, torn between helping the man up and getting the promised ice.

"My apologies Ms. Kamiya I didn't mean to startle you." The man said softly, rising to his feet.

Kaoru's face flushed as violet eyes met her own.

"I'm so sorry. Are you dizzy Mr... uh..."

"Kenshin. Please call me Kenshin."

"Kenshin. Of course." Kaoru blushed and scurried out the door to retrieve a bag of ice from the break room refrigerator.

Returning to the room she handed Kenshin the bag of ice wrapped in a faded dish towel. Kenshin was seated at his workstation. Kaoru noticed a military duffle bag next to his desk along with a bed roll and a long item wrapped in cloth.

"Thank you Ms. Kamiya."

"Kaoru. Please, call me Kaoru."

"Thank you then Ms. Kaoru."

"I'm sorry again. I didn't expect anyone this time of night."

"It was an unanticipated visit for me as well." Kenshin murmured. Kaoru looked up at him expectantly.

"Ah. It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding between my roommate and the landlord. I'm sure that he will get it worked out and we will be able to return to our apartment soon." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, staring down at the wood grain in the floor.

"You were going to sleep here?" Kaoru blurted out.

Deep pink bloomed on Kenshin's cheeks and spread down his neck.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to my pull-out couch. It is bound to be more comfortable, and I have a shower." Kaoru grinned.

"That is very kind of you Ms. Kaoru, but... you don't even know me." Kenshin replied hesitantly.

"It's the least I can do after smacking you in the head. And besides, you are kind enough to share you lab space with me, you might as well let me return the favor."

Kaoru scribbled her address on a piece of loose notebook paper.

"I'm going to pick up some dinner on the way home. What would you like? My treat." Kaoru grinned.

Kenshin hesitated and then reached out to take the paper.

"I would be most pleased with anything you choose." Kenshin replied.

"See you soon."

Kaoru tilted her bokken against the side of her desk and swung her backpack onto her shoulder and was out the double doors.

Kenshin looked down at the notebook paper in his hand in slight wonder. A smile crept onto his lips.

...

Kenshin walked up a flight of stairs to the apartment number scrawled on the notebook paper. A faint smell of smoke reached his nose. He knocked lightly. He herd footsteps racing toward the door.

Kaoru opened the door, hair disheveled, and the smell of burning wafting out of the apartment.

"Come on in. I picked up some noodles and I was going to cook a little chicken to go with it, but I ran into some slight difficulties with the stove."

Kaoru raced back to the kitchen area. In spite of the overwhelming smell of smoke, the apartment was bright and clean, decorated with pale yellows and teals. Kenshin felt a sense of peace and tranquility in spite of the exclamations coming from the kitchen. He set his bag down by the couch and stepped over to the small kitchen nook in the apartment.

Kaoru had pulled the chicken off the stove and was now attempting to scrape off burnt portions with a butter knife with minimal success. Kaoru placed one piece on a plate and handed it to Kenshin, smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry, the noodles are carry out, so, you won't starve." Kaoru said.

Kenshin sat at the kitchen table smiling softly while vigorously chewing the chicken. He listened to Kaoru chatter on about where he could find things in the apartment, how to work the appliances, and the trick to getting the bathroom door to lock.

She casually slid a spare key to the apartment across the table.

Kenshin reached toward the key with an inward sense of awe. She new nothing, absolutely nothing about him and yet she welcomed him. That level of trust was surely not healthy.

He pressed two fingers on the bottom of the key, preparing to slide it back towards Kaoru with a gentle warning about so freely giving access to her apartment when he caught her eye. Her expression was not gentle, it was a warning. She wouldn't take it back. Kenshin's fingers closed around the key.

"Please let me clean the dishes Ms. Kaoru" Kenshin offered.

"Oh Thanks. I'll make up the couch for you, and then I'm going to hit the sack. But, let me know if there is anything you need. Clean towels and extra blankets are in the closet if you need them." Kaoru stretched a set of sheets over the pull out couch, straitened the corners and glanced back at Kenshin before she padded down the hall to her own room.

Kenshin dried his hands and, out of habit, checked the locks on the front door and windows before moving towards the couch. He pulled his sakabato from its wrapping cloth and set it against his shoulder as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes

...

 **Author Notes:**

Avery: Thank you for the advice. As I revise, I'm trying to keep an eye on the technical descriptions to make sure that they are clear and understandable. Please let me know if I'm getting into the weeds or making stuff incomprehensable. I'm particularly concerned about the next chapter...

Malay and Jonmin: Thank you for the encouragement. :)

Thank you all readers for taking the time to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kaoru awoke to the smells of bacon and fresh coffee. She stumbled bleary eyed out of her bedroom to find Kenshin setting two warm plates of eggs and bacon on the kitchen table.

"Please have some breakfast Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin smiled at the site of Kaoru in the morning with her wrinkled flannel pjs and messy hair.

Kaoru took a bite of her eggs and stopped, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"What's wrong. Did I spoil them?" Kenshin asked anxiously.

"You're a better cook than I am." Kaoru closed her eyes and took a long sip of coffee.

Kenshin blinked, smiled slightly, and dug into his eggs.

After eating, Kaoru shuffled to the shower as Kenshin cleaned up the breakfast dishes. As he was drying the dishes, a crash and a scream came from the bathroom.

Kenshin bolted toward the door, turning the knob with sufficient force to break the lock and open the door.

Kaoru was sprawled across the floor, on top of a collapsed shower curtain rod, tangled in the curtain. Unfortunately, the curtain hid nothing from Kenshin who was standing in the doorway agape, with a deep blush moving from his collarbone up his neck.

"Get out!" Kaoru screeched and threw the closest object at hand, the toilet brush, at Kenshin.

Kenshin stepped back, closing the door quickly.

"I...I'm sorry. I thought you were hurt. I thought..." he stammered.

The door wrenched open and Kaoru, wrapped in a towel stormed to her room.

Making a mental note to purchase a new doorknob for the bathroom, Kenshin quickly changed without showering, wrote an additional apology note to Kaoru, and slipped out the front door.

...

Kaoru took a deep breath before opening the door to the lab. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she remembered the look on Kenshin's face as he rushed in that morning, fierce as he first scanned the room, then shock, then... and then he was gone. Kaoru placed her palm on the door for a moment, and then opened the door.

Kenshin looked up from his workstation, then tilted his chin down so that his bangs covered his face.

"Ms. Kaoru, I would like to apologize again for this morning, I..."

"It's ok Kenshin. I get it. We don't need to talk about it any further."

Kaoru sat at her desk, ducking her head behind her computer monitor. After an awkward silence, the sound of soft typing filled the room.

"Um, Kenshin. Would you mind if I tested out my program in the space. I know it can be a little distracting."

"No, of course not Ms. Kaoru. May I ask you about your program?"

Kaoru's faced popped up over her monitor in excitement.

"Oh, it is a virtual training dojo for the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū, the sword that protects... a style that my father created. I thought it would be a good physical fitness and self defense trainer for kids and maybe could be used for some physical therapy cases as well. Would you like to try it?"

"No thank you Ms. Kaoru. I'm not much one for wooden swords."

Kaoru's shoulders fell.

"But, I would very much enjoy watching you test the program. Do you have a secondary view screen?"

"Yes! Of course. I'll pull it up on my computer so that you can see what I'm seeing in the headset."

Kaoru pressed a few keys to start the program. Standing from her desk, she draped her jacket over the back of her chair and began unwinding the headset cords. She pulled her bokken from under her desk and winked at Kenshin before lowering the headset over her eyes. She stepped to the center of the room and then clicked the button on the side of the headset to load the program.

The dojo phased into view. Kaoru took her stance for the warm up kata.

Kenshin had always found it mildly humorous to watch people engaged in physical activity wearing a virtual reality headset. The awkward movements combined with a lack of real context tended to make people seem vulnerable and perhaps a little foolish. He waited for Kaoru to start her program with a slight tilt to his lips.

He was surprised when Kaoru slid into her first stance. He felt the air leave his lungs. Kaoru, as kind as she was, he would not have described her as graceful or powerful. But, in that moment, he felt her ki expand, felt her take control of her body, and it was breathtaking.

He watched her glide through her kata, recognizing the precision and power of her movements, noticing the toned muscle that flexed and shifted her into defensive forms and then subtlety into attack. Did she know how accurate, how effective those forms were? Or, were they something learned in abstract, without thought to the consequences of using them against a real opponent?

He began wondering what would it feel like to be across from her, receiving those strikes, blocking, slipping under her guard, holding her to his body. Disarmed, would she press against him, run her hands up his chest... Kenshin's stomach tightened and he shook his head to quash his wandering thoughts.

She ended her kata and swung her head towards Kenshin.

"Hey, could you start the sparring program for me. Just click the Battousai menu option."

Kenshin froze and tried to read her expression, only to realize that she couldn't see him through the headset. He turned toward her computer and clicked the button. The dark haired samurai phased into view on the screen and on her headset. Kenshin released the breath he had been holding.

He almost smiled as the samurai with the high ponytail stepped forward, but as he approached Kaoru, Kenshin became uncomfortable. Although intellectually he knew that the samurai wasn't real, he felt a creeping apprehension as figure slid into an attack stance. As Kaoru and the samurai engaged, Kenshin felt antsy. He stood, restraining himself from stepping into the virtual space and in front of an invisible opponent. Though his brain told him he was being ridiculous, the urge to protect Kaoru was unexpected and made him feel silly and frustrated with his lack of control over the reaction.

"Ms. Kaoru, please excuse me, I'll be back in a bit." His voice came out more harsh than he intended.

Kenshin swept outside the lab doors.

Kaoru paused the sparring program and lifted her headset. Her shoulders slumped.

"I suppose that's what I get for showing off. He did say he wasn't much one for wooden swords." She shut her eyes tightly. "Stupid" she murmured to herself.

Kaoru wound up the cords to the headset and replaced her bokken underneath her desk. She stared at the samurai frozen on her screen.

"Well, if he isn't going to play in our dojo anyway, it might be fun to pay homage to our lab partner huh" she said to the character.

With a smile, Kaoru opened up the source code to her program and changed the hair color of her virtual sparring partner to a bright and vivid red.

...

When Kaoru returned to the lab after lunch, she found Kenshin in a virtual reality headset, bent over a large wooden tub. He stiffened and raised his visor as Kaoru came through the door.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kaoru."

"Hi Kenshin. Your project? What is it?"

Kenshin grinned. "Ah. Come try. It is a virtual laundry simulation. Old-fashioned, pre-laundry machine."

Kaoru hesitantly approached as Kenshin removed the headset and gloves and held them out for Kaoru. She slid on the gloves and display. Kenshin supported her elbow as she lowered herself down by the tub.

"Oh. I love the physical integration of the tub in the virtual space."

Kenshin handed her a piece of lime green cloth. Through the headset, the lime green transformed into a faded magenta color. It looked like a worn gi to Kaoru.

"Try dipping it in the bucket" Kenshin suggested.

"Oh. It feels like water! Cool water!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"It is the gloves. I've been working on a fluid glove liner to provide more precise haptic feedback. I can simulate warmth and cold pretty well. Wet and dry has been more of a challenge as the decay rate from feeling wet to feeling dry is a little tricky" Kenshin mused.

Kaoru rubbed the cloth down the side of the tub. "It's amazing."

"I've been running this program instance for a while, but if you started from the top the gi would be stained. The staining would gradually fade as you worked on it" Kenshin continued.

Kaoru leaned back and removed her headset, carefully followed by the gloves. "I'm impressed, but... why laundry?"

Kenshin laughed. "Well, technically this is a meditation program designed for returning soldiers with post traumatic stress disorder or other mental health concerns. It hasn't been evaluated yet, but I've been working to make it available to see if people find it to be a helpful tool. If they want it, they can download it at home. I'm working on low cost gloves. I'm also adding infrastructure so that a counselor could come into the scene as well and potentially talk. Perhaps it would be a more comfortable environment with something to occupy one's hands during a session. It is really just a hypothesis at this point."

Kaoru's expression softened. "Well, color me impressed. I'll have to pick your brain later on the haptics. I have some ideas for my dojo I would love to run by you. I've been hoping to expand the martial arts training to include kenpo, but I haven't been able to get the feel right."

Kenshin gazed into her blue eyes. "I would be honored."

Kenshin's phone buzzed with a text.

BD: My office. Now.

Kenshin smiled apologetically and showed the text to Kaoru. "It's Hiko."

"BD?"

Kenshin blushed slightly. "Baka deshi. It is a term of endearment... I think."

...

Kenshin knocked politely on Hiko's door. A soft grunt told him he could enter. Kenshin took his accustomed seat, setting his palms in his lap and waiting for Hiko's attention. Hiko closed his laptop with a sharp snap.

"The idiot rooster told me that you and he are no longer living in that rat trap you called an apartment."

"Yes." Kenshin replied warily.

"So, where did you spend the night? In the lab trying to work up the courage to ask me to come back?" Hiko smirked slightly.

"Ah, no. I'm staying with a friend until I can find another place."

"A friend?"

"Ms. Kamiya."

"Ha!" Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Does she know who she is sleeping with?"

Kenshin's face flushed and his eyes flashed gold. "We are not sleeping together. Ms. Kamiya has been kind enough to offer her couch."

Hiko ignored the younger man's anger. "So you haven't told her. Well, in that case, you should be aware that there have been reports of a man claiming to be Battousai killing former gang members with a sword the past three nights..."

"Surely you don't think I..."

"I am well aware that even you would not be so stupid. Besides, this fool is claiming that he uses some idiotic sword style. I just thought you should be aware."

"I see. I'll check it out."

...

Kaoru got the call from Tae just as she was leaving the lab.

"Kaoru, it's Robbie. He's dead."

Kaoru froze, sucking in breath as Tae continued in a panic. Although Kaoru had only met Robbie once, she new Tae had a soft spot for her youngest boarder.

"He was here just last night, some freak, Battousai, cut his head nearly clean off in front of half of his old gang." Tae sobbed.

It frightened Kaoru to the core. Tae, who ran the half-way house three blocks from her father's old dojo had a spine of steel. To hear her so shaken was terrifying.

"Tae, I'm on my way over."

"Kaoru, be careful. This isn't just an average street thug. The guys say the Battousai is some sort of legendary special forces guy. They used to send him in to clear entire buildings, quietly, without a gun. Dozens of people dead before they knew he was there. Even the men in his unit were afraid of him. And..."

"What is it Tae?"

"This Battousai, he is claiming to use your father's sword style."

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Melay: Argh. My arch nemesis, spelling. I will try to be more diligent in revisions. If you see any words that I stubbornly refuse to spell properly, please let me know and I will search and destroy those errors for future chapters.

Avery: I know what you mean. The dojo is almost a character itself and the virtual version just doesn't seem to be quite enough...so, perhaps the real dojo should make an appearance. Also, I may have gone off the deep end a bit in my technical descriptions this chapter. I tried to keep your advice in mind. I hope I didn't get carried away...

Faron: My goal is present Kaoru and Kenshin as graduate researchers (computer science) at the university who may be working on projects associated with the government. I hope this chapter makes this more clear. If not, I'll look to find another opportunity to define their work.

Dola: Thank you for the encouragement.

And thank you all readers for taking the time to read this story. :)

\- Eva


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru pulled her car into the alley behind the Kamiya dojo. Her hand lightly traced the graffiti on the gate as she closed and locked her car. Never the most prosperous neighborhood, it looked even more worn and marked since her last visit, some scorching still visible on the outer walls. She closed her eyes and called forth the dojo in her memory, the warm wood, the kids that would gawk at the open gate when her father's students practiced forms in the courtyard. Opening her eyes, the heavy padlock banished the warm feeling. Kaoru pulled her jacket tighter and tucked her bokken under her arm. The sun was setting, and she needed to get to Tae.

Tae had been a friend of her fathers, landlady at the halfway house, and owner of a small local restaurant. Though a small woman, she had an unbendable will and an uncanny way of eliciting polite behavior from even the most hardened former criminal. Frequently she would send her boarders to the Kamiya dojo. As a teenager, after her mother died, Kaoru often hoped that her father might see Tae as more than a friend, but if he did, he never showed it.

Kaoru was only three blocks away from Tae's house when she spotted a suspicious figure, hunched over in a gray hoodie, carrying a katana. She gripped her bokken tighter and sped up, following the man into a smaller side alley.

"Stop Battousai." Kaoru raised her bokken toward the figure and grounded her stance.

The man stiffened, straitening his posture and turned slowly.

"Kenshin?!" Kaoru's bokken dipped slightly as she took a partial step forward. She glanced again at the katana at his side. She stepped back, raising her bokken again.

"Kenshin. Why do you have a katana?" Her voice was hard and her arm steady.

Kenshin raised both palms in front of his chest. "Ms. Kaoru, it is not a katana, that it is not. Please, let me show you." Slowly, Kenshin unsheathed his sakabato and presented it to Kaoru.

"The blade is on the wrong side." Kaoru murmured, lowering her bokken, picking up the sakabato. Confusion evident in her face. "But why..."

Gunshots rang out in the distance. Kaoru dropped the sakabato and gripping her bokken ran towards the sound. Kenshin paused only briefly, sheathing his sakabato before he followed.

...

Kaoru raced around the corner near the basketball court to find a large, masked, hulking man brandishing a katana and slashing down at a lanky teen. She dashed forward as she heard the teen cry out and drop a handgun on the pavement. Pushing the teen behind her toward the wall, she stepped between the hulking man and his victim, raising her bokken in defense.

She saw the strike coming as the hulking man swung. She braced her frame and angled her bokken to deflect his blow and send the force of the swing back towards her attacker. She knew it would split her bokken, but she would break his grip and send the katana flying. She felt the force of the blow and the wood splintering. She twisted her hips, pressing back the hilt of the man's katana to the weakest point in his grip.

He should have dropped it.

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror. He was too strong. Even with a one-handed grip, he was too strong. How could his hand be so strong? She grit her teeth as she felt the bite of blade cut her shoulder. The man pulled back his blade, drawing back his arm for another strike.

Slam.

Kaoru lost her breath at the impact. Confused, she thought it didn't feel like a blade, no sharp burning pain. It felt like being hit by a car. A warm car. She vaguely registered the feel of arms around her before the world pulsed and went black.

Kenshin swung around the corner with Kaoru in his arms, chest burning from the cold air and speed at which he had pulled Kaoru away from the hulking man. He shifted his arm to support her limp neck and held the back of his hand over her lips to make sure she was still breathing. He felt her blood soaking through his hoodie and through his shirt. Scanning the area, he remembered the emergency clinic he saw while patrolling the neighborhood. Pulling Kaoru closer to his chest, he moved quickly toward it as sirens wailed in the distance.

...

Kenshin backed through the door to the Gensai emergency clinic. A small elderly doctor was just walking toward the reception area. Upon seeing Kenshin, he rushed forward with small steps.

"Kaoru! Bring her back now. Exam room 3, on the left." He held the door open, following close behind Kenshin.

Kenshin laid Kaoru down gently on the paper covered examination table. Her blood began seeping through the paper, dripping over the edge and back along the wall. Kenshin stepped back to let the doctor approach. He heard a groan from the table.

"Dr. Gensai? Ugh." Kaoru sat up gingerly.

"Lay back Kaoru, let me see your wound."

"It looks worse than it is." The blood had seeped through her pale blue shirt, covering her entire torso in gore.

Instead of laying back Karou proceeded to take of her jacket and carefully unbutton her shirt, avoiding the oozing gash that ran in the groove of her shoulder near her right breast.

Kenshin released the breath he had been holding seeing that the wound was not as deep as he feared. Kaoru's head shot up at the sound, seeing him in the room for the first time. Realizing that he had been staring intently at her wound and that his regard might be misinterpreted given her state of undress, Kenshin politely turned his back, hiding the flush of his cheeks.

"This is going to need stitches Kaoru. Would you like a local anesthetic?" Dr. Gensai asked.

"No. Thank you."

Dr. Gensai began cleaning and stitching Kaoru's wound. Out of immediate danger, Kenshin began piecing together the oddities of the evening. Who was this Ms. Kaoru? To chase down and confront an armed stranger, to risk her life defending someone with a wooden bokken, to be recognized by name in a seedy emergency clinic in the rough part of town?

Those thoughts faded as he thought back to the moment he caught up to Kaoru, seeing the katana moving toward her, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough, the overwhelming urge to protect her. He hadn't thought about it, only moved. He would have given his life in that moment to protect her.

Disturbed by that thought, he told himself that he would have stepped in instantly to save anyone, not just Ms. Kaoru, but an inner voice reminded him that he left the teen. He hadn't even turned or spared a thought to his safety with Kaoru in his arms. Guilt swept over him. He hoped the attacker had fled or that the police had made it in time to aid the teen. He glanced toward the door of the exam room, wondering if he should return to see what had become of the teen when he felt eyes on his back. He turned his head for a brief look.

Kaoru was gazing steadily at him, chewing her bottom lip slightly and seemingly unconcerned with the stinging pain of the antiseptic or the feel of the needle being threaded gently through the skin of her shoulder. Kenshin admired her strength. No doubt he would also owe her an explanation for this evening.

Dr. Gensai's soft voice took Kenshin out of his thoughts.

"It has been a long time Kaoru since I've patched you up. Although I must say I prefer the bruised ribs and sprained ankles to this. You've taken years off my life tonight."

"I'm so sorry gramps."

"How did this happen Kaoru?" Dr. Gensai asked in a more serious tone.

Kaoru hesitated. "Just a training accident gramps. Really. Nothing to worry about."

"Well. You tell that boyfriend of yours to be more careful. I don't want to patch you up like this again. You know your father wouldn't approve of using blades anyway." Kenshin could feel the disapproval radiating off of the old man.

"Ah. He's not by boyfriend gramps, and what makes you think..."

"Save it Kaoru. I notice when men with swords come into my clinic. If he hadn't been with you, I would have already notified the police, what with that lunatic on the streets."

Kenshin self-consciously slid his sakabato to his side, further out of view. He could feel the eyes of the doctor on his back.

"Now, Kaoru, do you have a headache? Any vision problems? Dizziness?" Dr. Gensai took out a pen light to check Kaoru's pupils.

"I'm fine gramps, really." Dr. Gensai turned toward Kenshin.

"Boyfriend."

Kenshin turned toward the doctor.

"I want to make sure that there is no secondary head injury, so tonight you will wake her up every four hours. Call me immediately if she vomits, is difficult to wake, or has any other signs of head injury." Kenshin kept his head down, nodding slowly.

"Gramps, I told you he's not..."

"Kaoru, I expect you to stop by again tomorrow so that I can check the stitches." Dr. Gensai kissed Kaoru gently on the forehead and stepped out of the exam room with a parting glare toward Kenshin.

Kenshin raised his eyes slowly to Kaoru, blushing again at her state of undress as she began to try to put on her bloodied shirt.

"Here."

Kenshin unzipped his hoodie, handing it to Kaoru. Though stained, it held less blood, and the darker color made the gore less visible. Kaoru pulled it around her, comforted by the residual warmth. Drawing her gaze from his hands that had offered her the hoodie up toward his face Kaoru noticed his well muscled arms now visible in his short sleeved shirt. She remembered the feel of those arms around her.

Then she remembered the sakabato.

Meeting Kenshin's eyes, both knew that a conversation needed to follow the events of the night, but at the moment Kaoru was drained, weak from blood loss, and desperate to go home. Kenshin's eyes softened as if he understood.

"My car is about six blocks away, on 5th, in the alley by the dojo." Kaoru slid her car keys from her jacket pocket toward Kenshin.

Kenshin stepped forward to retrieve the keys. He forced a small smile. His chest tightened at the thought of leaving her alone, even for a moment. "I'll meet you out front." He pushed his intense protective urges aside to examine later.

Kaoru pulled out her phone to text Tae: "Had a small accident. No worries. I'm fine. Will stop by tomorrow. Sorry!"

Kaoru fell asleep on the drive home. Kenshin woke her to help her into the apartment, stood by the bathroom door while she showered to make sure she didn't fall, and stifled the urge to question her. After seeing her safely to bed, he sat quietly in the corner of her room, ready to wake her every four hours, turning over in his mind exactly what he should tell her in the morning.

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Melay and J Luc Pitard: I'm glad that you liked the laundry VR last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing that section.

Jonmin: I imagine Misao will make an appearance. I haven't written her in yet, but with the Oniwabanshu around Misao can't be far away.

Avery, Always Ruroken, Dola, and Virtual Angel2015: Thank you for the encouragement. Your reviews make my day. :)

Thank you all readers for taking the time to read this story.

-Eva


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru awoke to sun streaming through the window, feeling fuzzy, and with vague recollections of having been woken up repeatedly by a soft masculine voice. Wait. What? She examined that impression closer with more alarm. Right. Kenshin, Dr. Gensai. She stilled.

She could smell the coffee from the other room. She thought about everything that had happened. What was Kenshin doing there? With a new determination she swung her feet out of bed, wincing slightly at the stab of pain in her shoulder, and headed toward the kitchen.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, a blank and pleasant smile on his face, but Kaoru saw the tension in the set of his shoulders. He was... nervous.

"I made coffee Ms. Kaoru, but I wasn't sure when you would want to get up. I can make you some breakfast if you would like."

"That's ok Kenshin. I'll have some cereal in a minute."

Kaoru watched Kenshin carefully as she poured a mug of coffee and stirred in some milk. As she approached the table, she saw Kenshin's hands slide from his coffee mug and press against the edge of the table as if he were bracing himself. His smile changed. His eyes warmed and yet looked sad. Kaoru took a sip of coffee as she thought about how she wanted to ask Kenshin her questions.

"Ms. Kaoru. I feel that I owe you an explanation that I do." His voice was soft. He tilted his head down, covering his eyes with his hair. Kaoru could feel his shame and the defeat in his posture.

"In my past I..."

"Kenshin. Stop." Kenshin's head shot up in confusion.

Kaoru slammed her palm on the table, rattling her coffee spoon. She looked at her palm, surprised herself that the words had come out of her mouth. At that moment Kaoru was afraid. Though she burned with curiosity, she knew that if she let him finish she would lose him. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming urge to make him stay. More than anything, she wanted him to stay. The intensity of the emotion left her breathless and embarrassed. She took a deep breath and tried to slow her heartbeat. She was acting like a lunatic.

"It doesn't matter. I...I don't care about the past. What matters is what we do now... and... and... I'm very grateful for who you are now." Kaoru shook her head in embarrassment.

"I mean. I'm thankful that you saved me...and... that's enough for me." Kaoru blushed deeply and took a sip of her coffee. There was silence at the table.

Kenshin was stunned. He felt relief seep up his back. He felt guilt creep in around the edges. Perhaps he should tell her anyway. Did she really mean what she said, or would she change her mind if she knew. He glanced at his duffle bag resting under the table, already packed and ready to leave her apartment. If he took her at her word, could he stay?

The silence stretched on.

Mentally Kaoru couldn't help but wonder how bad it could be. Was he a gang member? Former gang member? Maybe he knew Tae? She could ask Tae. Surely Tae would remember the handsome man with red hair. But then she would have seen him. She would remember him too. Maybe one of Tae's boarders knew him? She glanced at Kenshin.

He was smiling softly. The sadness was gone, in its place a sense of wonder and warmth that made Kaoru's breath catch in her throat. She knew she wouldn't ask around. The realization struck her anew, it really didn't matter.

They sipped their coffee quietly.

"Ms. Kaoru. I noticed the sign on the dojo when I picked up your car last night. Does it belong to you?"

"Yes. It does."

Kenshin nodded as if he had all the answers he needed.

"After my father died, there was a fire. The building was damaged and I can't afford to make the repairs at the moment. I had to close the dojo, not that there were many students that stayed after my father died anyway, but my hope is to reopen it one day. When I heard about the Battousai, I wanted to check on my friends in the neighborhood." Kaoru replied softly.

Kaoru's phone buzzed.

"Ah. That's Tae. I promised I would visit today since I didn't quite make it there last night. I should probably stop by the clinic as well..."

"Would you like me to accompany you Ms. Kaoru" Kenshin asked, slightly alarmed.

Kaoru looked at him in slight confusion.

"Um... I mean... that neighborhood is not the safest at the moment Ms. Kaoru."

"Kenshin, I'm sure it will be fine in the middle of the morning."

"It would be no trouble, that it would not."

Kaoru relented. "Ok. But, you may have to endure gramps calling you my boyfriend again." She smiled.

"That doesn't sound so bad, that it does not... Ah! I mean... I would still be happy to accompany you to your grandfather's clinic." Kenshin looked down at his coffee mug and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's not actually my grandfather, just a close friend of my father's. But, he can be...protective." Kaoru grinned wickedly.

...

In spite of the circumstances, Kenshin enjoyed his day with Kaoru.

Arriving at the clinic, upon entering the waiting room with Kaoru, two small girls approached him with a critical eye. Kenshin bent down on his haunches to bring himself to the girls' height.

Ayame, age 5 stepped in front of her sister Suzame, age 3, and regarded Kenshin solemnly. She poked his cheeks lightly and examined his face. Then, as if at some signal, unobserved by Kenshin, both girls launched themselves at him, toppling him to the floor.

"Play!" Squeaked Suzame.

Dr. Gensai calmly lead Kaoru back to the exam room to look at her stitches without a backward glance to the prone man being lightly jumped upon by the girls. When they emerged thirty minutes later, they found Kenshin seated on the floor with both girls weaving braids into his hair.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru smirked slightly.

"Nooo. Kenny should stay." Suzame whined.

"We'll be back for a visit soon" Kaoru promised as she helped Kenshin stand and detach the two small girls.

As the left the clinic, Kenshin turned to Kaoru, softly unraveling the braids in his hair. "Is everything well with your wound and Dr. Gensai?"

"Of course."

"You just made it sound like I would have difficulties with an, ah...overprotective Dr. Gensai."

Kaoru laughed. "You wouldn't want to see what happens if you don't pass Ayame's test. She's an excellent judge of character."

The chuckle on Kenshin's lips died softly as he thought about how off the mark Ayame really was. So much trust, unearned. He felt like he was living a stolen life. If they knew...

His thoughts were cut short as Kaoru stopped in front of a narrow building.

"That's the house, but this time of the afternoon, Tae is most likely at the restaurant. How about some lunch?" Kaoru smiled and Kenshin nodded as they stepped in the front door of the Akabeko.

Instantly Kenshin was on alert as he scanned the ki of the patrons and staff of the restaurant. The waiters, the cooks, and a surprising number of customers knew violence. He could feel it, restrained, but familiar. What kind of restaurant was this? His shoulders tensed and his palm itched. He wished he had brought his sakabato.

On the other hand, Kaoru seemed perfectly at home. She waved to a waiter behind the counter, pointed at a table in the corner, and led the way for Kenshin. A moment later, a young man with soft brown hair, defined muscles, and a full sleeve tattoo handed Kaoru a menu and tossed a second menu on the table in front of Kenshin. The hair on Kenshin's neck stood up as he felt the man step closer to Kaoru, barely six inches from her shoulder as she glanced at the menu. The young man glared at Kenshin darkly in warning and Kenshin's fists tightened in his lap. Unaware, Kaoru chatted lightly about menu items. When she looked up, the young man's glower was replaced with a bright boyish smile.

"What can I get you today Kaoru?"

"Uh...soup and salad would be great Shiro." Kaoru returned the smile.

Shiro turned to Kenshin, eyes hardening and the smile draining from his eyes.

"I'll have the same." Kenshin said.

"Oh and if Tae isn't busy, could you tell her I'm here?" Kaoru added brightly.

"Sure thing." Shiro winked at Kaoru as he stepped away from the table and through a curtain into the kitchen area.

"This is an interesting restaurant Ms. Kaoru. I can't help but notice that there aren't a lot of, um, women." Kenshin remarked.

"True. Most of the employees here live at Tae's halfway house and it is for men only. It can be hard for them to find jobs right out of prison, so, Tae lets a lot of them work here, and eat here too when things get tight."

Kaoru's eyes brightened as she saw Tae step through the curtain from the kitchen area and move towards their table. Given the nature of the restaurant, Kenshin expected to see a large woman with a commanding presence and was somewhat surprised when he saw the petite woman with soft eyes and a colorful kerchief approach the table. As she got closer, he felt her ki. He had never felt one quite like it. It was gentle and welcoming, but absolutely unyielding. A fascinating contradiction. He began to see the restaurant in a new light and began to suspect where Kaoru may have learned some of her steady determination.

Tae joined them at the table and Kaoru introduced Kenshin as her friend. Tae's reaction to Kenshin was carefully neutral. As Kaoru exchanged pleasantries with Tae, she reached out and lightly touched Kenshin's elbow. Though the gesture from Kaoru seemed unconscious, Kenshin saw Tae visibly relax.

Tae sat. A pot of tea and three cups were delivered discretely at her elbow.

"Tae, I'm really sorry about Robbie. If there is anything I can do..."

"Kaoru. I want you to be careful. The boys are saying this Battousai is deadly and killing whoever happens to be on the street, different gangs, different territories, it doesn't seem to matter."

Kenshin's chest tightened as he leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"And, he is claiming the Kamiya style, that he trained with your father." Tae continued.

"Tae, that isn't possible. He's killing people. It is completely against my father's teachings."

"Well, students don't always uphold the standards of their teachings" Tae replied. Kenshin silently agreed, feeling guilt heavy in his stomach.

Kaoru tapped her index fingers together lightly. "Uh... have there been any recent reports, since, uh...yesterday?" Kaoru asked lightly, afraid to look at Tae.

Tae's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes. A junior member of the 5th street gang was attacked last night."

"Is he ok?" Kaoru's voice sounded tight.

"The boys said his arm is pretty messed up, but he should be out of the hospital in a few days."

Kenshin slowly released the breath he was holding, feeling relief flood through him. Kaoru mirrored his release.

"Apparently the Battousai was interrupted by a couple of men before the police arrived. No word yet who they were."

Kaoru's jaw tightened. "Men?"

"Yes. Men. Not from any of the local gangs" Tae responded slightly confused. Kenshin suppressed the urge to smile at Karou's irritation and maintained a bland expression.

At that moment the food arrived and Tae politely excused herself to return to work managing the kitchen.

"Men. I certainly don't look like a man." Kaoru huffed under her breath. Kenshin smiled.

As they ate, Kenshin mulled over who the hulking man could be.

"Ms. Kaoru. Do you know why this man would claim your father's style?"

"I really don't know. My father wouldn't have trained a killer. Maybe he's hoping to claim territory by the dojo?" Kaoru didn't sound convinced.

Kenshin nodded and resolved to ask Sano to look into it. Sano owed him anyway.

Kenshin felt an itch on the back of his neck and scanned the restaurant again. He saw the wiry man with greasy black hair place some crumpled bills on his table and slip out the front door, but sensing no immediate threat, turned his attention back to Kaoru.

...

Back at Kaoru's apartment, Kenshin felt oddly reluctant to leave her even for a couple hours. Rationally he could find no additional reason to stay by her side. She had told him she planned to stay home for the evening where she would be safe. He needed to meet with Sano, but he stalled in the living room, still reluctant to leave. He waited until she stepped out of the bathroom in her tank top and yoga pants, pink from the hot water and carrying with her the light scent of her jasmine shampoo.

"Ms. Kaoru, I've left a casserole in the oven to warm for you if you're hungry. I won't be late returning tonight."

"Casserole? Who are you and where have you been all my life?" Kaoru's bellowed in a playful tone as she placed her wrist to her forehead and pretended to swoon.

Playing along, Kenshin stepped forward, sweeping his arm under the small of her back and leading her into a low dip, careful to support her and not put pressure on her shoulder wound.

"Right here." He whispered as he brought Kaoru back into a standing position, holding one hand on his chest, their lips inches apart. Kaoru flushed at their closeness and the change in tone, feeling his heartbeat through her palm.

Kaoru forced a small laugh and stepped back out of his arms, turning away from him and toward the kitchen.

"Well, it smells wonderful. I'll try not to destroy it before you get back." She waved over her shoulder at Kenshin, not trusting herself to look back. She bent down to rummage through the cabinet until she heard the front door close. After she heard the lock turn, she slumped back on her heels, and placed her palms on her cheeks, feeling the heat.

"It's not like he meant it Kaoru. It doesn't mean anything." She whispered to herself.

On the other side of the front door, Kenshin paused, closing his eyes and breathing in the traces of Jasmine shampoo one more time. A goofy smile sprung to his lips as he recalled Kaoru's reaction to his impulsive dip. He felt a new sense of energy. The quicker he spoke to Sano, the quicker he could return. He wouldn't mind another opportunity to hold Kaoru close in his arms.

He jogged down the apartment steps still thinking of Kaoru, missing the greasy young man from the restaurant standing across the street watching the building, hunched over his cell phone.

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Melay: I meant for Kaoru calling Dr. Gensai gramps to be a term of endearment. In retrospect, that was kind of confusing, so I tried to clarify in this chapter.

KureNo11: I don't have plans to address Tomoe at this point, but, I'm not planning a light and fluffy version of his past either. In my head she has still died tragically by Kenshin's hand. As much as I would like to spare Kenshin that pain, I think that experience is a critical part of who he is.

Always Ruroken and Tsuka: Thank you for the encouragement. I cherish your praise. :)

And thank you to all readers who take the time to read this story.

\- Eva


	6. Chapter 6

Kenshin's motorcycle stuttered to a stop outside of the dive bar Sano liked to frequent. Kenshin vaguely hoped that the throttle repair he made would hold for the ride home in spite of the vibrations he felt on the way. Once red, the paint on his motorcycle was now sun faded and bubbled up into a vaguely mauve hue. Sano was constantly trying to talk him into making some cosmetic repairs, but Kenshin liked it as it was. It looked so old and worn that most people wouldn't bother stealing it and thus he didn't have to worry much where he parked it or left it. Not to mention they would have had to haul it into a truck to steal it anyway as the process by which Kenshin coaxed the temperamental motorcycle into starting was known only to him.

Inside the bar, Kenshin found Sano chatting easily with Kuro, the portly young man that tended the bar. Kenshin was fond of Kuro as he was friendly, soft spoken, and had an extraordinary ability to circumvent fights that threatened to break out in the bar. Truly it was the only bar in town where Kenshin could feel comfortable leaving Sano on his own without risking a fight and subsequent property damage. It was an unwritten agreement between Kenshin and Sano that this was the only place Sano could drink publicly after his spectacular ejection and subsequent arrest from one of the trendier bars uptown. Sano still owed him for the bail money.

Seeing Kenshin, Sano waved him over to a small table in the back, carrying two draft beers with him. He pushed one towards Kenshin as a peace offering.

"Oi. I know you're pissed, but I got it worked out, I hit a streak and paid up our rent, I even got keys to the new lock. See, here's yours." Sano slid a key across the table with a boyish smile.

Kenshin hesitated.

"Yeah. I know. I swear this time it'll work out. You can pay the rent if you like and I'll even get you my half on time. I swear." Sano added.

Kenshin traced the teeth of the key lightly before sliding it into his pocket.

"Sano, about the Battousai..."

"Yeah, yeah. Real nutbag that one. Killing people all over the place and sweeping up the junkies too."

"Junkies?"

"Yeah, he's been making the rounds of the crash houses and promising a fix for people who look out for him."

"Look out how?"

"He's looking for some chick I guess. He's been passing out a picture. It's pretty old, but apparently she's from his territory. I dunno maybe an ex or something. He's promising cash and product of choice to anyone that can tell him where she's at."

"Do you have the picture?"

"Uh, yeah. I took a shot of it on my phone." Sano passed his phone across the table to Kenshin.

Kenshin felt the dread sink into his stomach. It was an old picture, her cheeks were rounder, her hair tied in a high ponytail, but there was no doubt that it was Kaoru.

...

Kaoru carefully wrapped up the remaining casserole, tempted to carve out another helping. She moved into the living space and shifted the coffee table to the wall. Since Kenshin would be out for a bit, it was the perfect opportunity to practice her kata. She moved all breakable objects and tested the range of her shoulder. It was stiff and she knew she would have to modify the form to keep it easy and not pull stitches.

Three moves in, she felt a shooting pain in her shoulder and stopped. There was no way she would be able to hold the bokken with both hands without straining her shoulder. She shifted the bokken to her left hand, testing the feel of a one handed grip. She tried a soft lunge with her left hand and stopped.

The hulking man. He used this grip. One handed. A memory tickled the back of her brain. She had seen that grip before. Gohai.

She remembered the tension in the dojo that day when Gohai was sparring with the other students, getting rougher, bruising shins, busting noses insisting that strength and domination was the true goal of swordsmanship. Her father had stepped in. She had never seen him so angry. Gohai challenged him and her father had swiftly crushed his hand. Even with the crushed hand he tried to hold the bokken one handed and go after her father. One swift blow knocked him out and the students drug him outside the gate, banished from the dojo. Surely it couldn't be him...

She heard the door jamb crack and the wood splinter under the crowbar. Spinning around, she saw the hulking man push into the room, three men slinking in behind him.

"I've been waiting to challenge the master of the Kamiya dojo again. But I suppose I will have to settle for you little girl." Gohai sneered. Kaoru raised her bokken and slid into a defensive stance.

With one swipe, Kaoru cried out in pain as her bokken was flung from her hands, wrenching her already injured shoulder. Gohai pushed her against the wall, pressing against her, invading her senses with the smell of sweat and red onions.

"I'm a little disappointed for this to be over so soon. Perhaps I'll take this back to the bedroom so that you can feel a real man before you die." He breathed into her ear.

Placing his thick hand around her throat he leaned forward and licked the stretch of skin behind her ear lobe. Kaoru felt the rising urge to vomit. He ground his arousal into her hip.

Kaoru jerked forward, trying to crush the instep of his foot, but he tightened his grip on her throat.

"You like that little girl." He hissed.

Kaoru began to feel light headed. She clawed at his hand, hot tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Thud.

"Let her go." Snarled a cold, deep voice.

Gohai turned. Reflexively he dropped Kaoru to pick up his katana and she sucked in a hoarse breath. All three men that had come with Gohai laid motionless. She sucked in another breath as she looked at Kenshin, eyes golden, chin tilted down, a deadly, chilling calm.

Gohai looked at Kenshin's sakabato.

"So big man. Are you the new Kamiya master here to tell me fighting is for protecting the poor widows and orphans." Gohai drawled sarcastically.

Kenshin's eyes glinted, his mouth forming a thin line that looked almost cruel.

"No. The truth is that fighting is for exerting one's will over the will of others and taking from them any opportunity to resist." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, his mouth softening slightly and a swirl of violet played at the edges of his eyes. "But, I prefer the Kamiya teachings to the truth. Though, I am not worthy of that school."

"Do you know who I am?" Gohai thundered. "I am the Battousai. I have killed hundreds of men and I will cut you down where you stand."

Kenshin smirked, the cruelness returning to his face.

"Though I am not fond of that name, I don't think that I can let you use it so easily." Gohai's eyes widened and his mouth went dry as he recognized at last the red hair and the facial scar of his opponent.

"Will you surrender your sword?" Kenshin continued. Though his words were calm, Kaoru could see the tension in every line of Kenshin's body, as if waiting for the slightest movement.

Gohai threw his head back for a nervous laugh, but in an instant his laughter choked out as Kenshin shot forward, crushing his hand with a dull blow and sending the hilt of his sakabato into Gohai's chin. Gohai hit the ground hard and Kenshin shifted between him and Kaoru.

"Call the police." Kenshin said, voice still cold. His bangs covered his eyes and Kaoru could make out no expression.

The next several hours were a flurry of activity. The police came and arrested Gohai and his men. Kaoru and Kenshin gave detailed statements. The landlord came to see the damage. It was late in the night before Kenshin closed the door on the last law enforcement official.

Kaoru was huddled on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket. Kenshin fiddled with the hastily repaired front door, checking that it could be closed and locked for the night. He lifted the strap of his duffle bag onto his shoulder and fished his key ring out of his pocket, slowly removing the key to Kaoru's apartment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru. I meant to tell you." He set the key on the corner of the coffee table.

"Please stay." Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"Ms. Kaoru, I don't think that you want a killer in your home."

"You're right. I want you." Kenshin's eyes widened at the anger in her tone.

"I told you that I didn't care about the past and I meant it." Her faced flushed with anger than softened.

"Please stay tonight. I don't want to be here alone." She pleaded, ashamed of the quiver in her voice.

Kenshin set down his duffle bag and sat on the couch next to Kaoru. She scooted closer and set her head against his shoulder. She felt the tension in his muscles relax slightly. She breathed deeply letting the feel of Kenshin comfort her. Kenshin smelled lightly of soap and underneath the soap, a lighter sent of something warm, like fresh bread Kaoru thought as she drifted into sleep.

When Kaoru awoke the next morning, she was laid out on the couch with a blanket tucked around her. She could smell the coffee in the kitchen, but there was no sign of Kenshin. His duffle bag was gone. On the kitchen counter was his key to her apartment and a short note.

"Thank you. - K"

He was gone.

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Always Ruroken, guest2, catharsys: Thank you for the encouragement. Knowing that you read an enjoy the story so far makes me very happy.

Thank you all readers for taking the time to read this story.

\- Eva


	7. Chapter 7

There was no sign of Kenshin at the lab.

Kaoru pressed her shoulder, the dull pain reminding her that it wasn't a dream. She hadn't seen Kenshin in five days, not since that night. She didn't even have a number to call him at. At first she felt numb, then angry, and now a dull ache, like her shoulder. No excuse not to get back to work.

She pulled the VR headset over her eyes and snapped her bokken in front of her. Though sore, her shoulder could once again support a full range of motion. During her warm up kata her mind wandered, even the familiar dojo couldn't center her thoughts. She switched into sparring mode. As her virtual opponent phased into view, she instantly regretted starting the program. The red hair and dead eyes froze her in place. She didn't move as figure surged forward and the virtual blade slashed through her. She closed her eyes and took off her headset.

It was time to start a new project. She stored her bokken under her desk and pulled up her kenpo program. Clearing the tracking beacons, she initiated the twelve motion capture cameras she had mounted on the ceiling grid. After half an hour of adjusting the cameras and waving a calibration wand like a deranged fairy godmother, she was fairly certain that the cameras would see the reflective markers anywhere in the space.

Having set up the space and unable to avoid it any longer, Kaoru pulled on the skin tight black spandex motion capture suit, tucked her hair under the cap, and proceeded to velcro a plethora of silver reflective balls across her body: clavicle, shoulders, upper arms, elbow joints, wrists, hands, shoulder blades, hips waist, thighs, knee joints, calves, shins, ankles, feet, cap. She took a look at the motion capture software, and saw a neon blue skeleton of herself moving as she moved. Watching the screen, she tested a few of the basic kenpo moves she knew.

Her lips twisted in distaste. That little neon skeleton looked off balance and ungainly without a bokken in it's hand. Her stomach sank; she would have to ask for help. She thought how ridiculous she must look and was appreciating, for a moment, the silver lining of being alone when she heard the keypad of the lab doors unlock.

Her heart raced. He was back.

A tall man stared at her from the doorway. He ran a hand through is mess of spiky brown hair and smiled sheepishly.

Her heart sank in disappointment. It wasn't Kenshin.

"Uh, hi. Sorry didn't think anybody would be here this time of night." Sano said, taking in Kaoru's strange attire.

"I didn't interrupt anything kinky did I?" he smirked. He glanced at the large computer monitor, watching the neon skeleton ball up its fists.

"Like you can say anything. Are you seriously wearing karate pants?" Kaoru shot back.

"Hey. These are the most comfortable pants imaginable. Besides, like I said, I didn't think anybody would be here this late at night." His attention was still on the neon skeleton that seemed to take several stiff steps towards him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Kaoru spit out.

"Don't get your panties in a twist missy, Kenshin just asked me to stop by and turn on his computer, needed to access some files remotely I guess."

Kaoru sucked in a breath.

"Kenshin...is he...ok?" She asked in a softer tone.

Sano turned. "Yeah. I guess. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh. Good...of course. His...his computer is on the left." Kaoru felt hollow and foolish. She reached back to sit on a chair and stopped, remembering the reflective markers. Her shoulders slumped and she began pulling off the reflective markers.

Sano watched her closely as he turned on Kenshin's computer.

"So, missy, what are you working on?" He asked casually.

It took Kaoru a moment to realize that he had asked her a question. "Oh, a virtual kenpo program, but, I don't really have the skill to record the appropriate training data."

"Ah, like for a fight you mean. So you need a fighter." Sano grinned.

"And I suppose you know one." She replied.

"As a matter of fact, I just might know a fighter for hire. He doesn't work for free though." Sano's grin widened as Kaoru caught on.

"And how much would this fighter charge?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh... a hundred bucks."

"Twenty."

"Sixty."

"Thirty and dinner." Kaoru countered.

Sano leered.

"Not a date dinner." Kaoru amended, slightly irked.

"Done. Where do I stand?" Sano struck a pose towards the center of the marked capture area.

Kaoru grinned evilly. "Oh no, you have to wear one of these lovely motion capture suits that you were admiring." She skipped over to a plastic storage tub and pulled out the largest motion capture suit in there.

"An extra large should fit." She mused. "There is a screen in the back corner you can change behind." Kaoru offered as she handed Sano the suit.

"Uh, missy, I don't think this is going to fit me."

"It'll stretch." Kaoru chuckled and turned back to the monitors to set up a new profile for her newest subject.

After a minute of rustling behind the screen Sano emerged self-consciously covering his groin with clasped hands.

"Uh, missy, so... I think these pants are a little tight and the suit jacket wouldn't zip up all the way."

Kaoru spun around in her chair and doubled over in laughter.

"80's hair bands have nothing on you." She gasped between laughs.

"Whatever. Serves a guy right for trying to help out." Sano began moving back toward the screen, red faced.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kaoru spit out, trying to suppress further laughter.

"The suits are supposed to be tight so that the system can read the muscle movement. Well...maybe not that tight, but it still should work well enough to capture some of your kenpo."

"Better be one hell of a dinner." Sano mumbled as he turned back toward her. Karou grabbed the sheet of reflective markers and stuck them on the suit at the key joint points.

"Ok. Stand in a T pose for a second, arms straight to your side so that I can calibrate your skeletal model." As he unclasped his hands and moved them to his sides Kaoru realized that the suit pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Suppressing a snicker and a blush, she initialized the system.

"Ok. I have your skeletal model and the system is recording. Show me what you've got." Kaoru said brightly, watching the screen.

Sano drew back his fist and with a yell brought it straight forward in a punch.

Kaoru spun her chair around to face Sano again.

"Is that it? That wasn't even proper form."

"Dammit missy, that's one hell of a punch. Give me something to hit, I'll show you."

Kaoru drug a free standing punching column from the corner of the room towards Sano.

"You could help you know."

"Looks like you're doing fine missy, besides, I wouldn't want to knock off any of these silver thingies."

Once the column was set, Sano drew back his fist and punched again. Upon contact, the column tipped over its weighted base, landing hard on the floor, white stuffing popping out from the split seams.

"Shit." Kaoru murmured.

"See. I told you I have one hell of a punch."

"Ok. I concede. It is a hell of a punch. I'm still recording, so, show me the rest."

"The rest?" Sano asked.

"The rest of your moves."

"Well, that's really mostly what you need. You know, a guy comes at you, you maybe take a hit or two and then you punch him...You want me to kick something too?"

Kaoru blinked and lightly rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Forget it. I think I might need a different style here for the program I'm planning." Kaoru sighed.

"I can make up some moves. I know a guy, tricky bastard, looks like there's like eight of him and then when you go to hit one of them, he smacks you in the face. Could cut you up too if he has his damn swords. I bet I could..."

"It's ok. Really. Why don't you change and we'll grab some dinner. It's getting late." Kaoru smiled.

"And you still owe me thirty bucks." Sano called over his shoulder as he walked back to the changing screen.

"Dinner. And I won't charge you for destroying my equipment." Kaoru shot back.

"By the way, do you have a name?" Kaoru called.

"Sano. Sano Sagara."

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya by the way."

"That's nice, but I'm still going to call you missy." Sano called back over the screen.

...

The walk to Tino's pizza was amiable. Kaoru found herself smiling for the first time in days. Sure, Sano could be an ass, but his complete lack of an inner editor was somewhat refreshing.

Kaoru ordered an extra large pizza planning on leftovers for the next day, but was surprised again at speed and vigor with which Sano could eat. It was disgusting really, like watching a nature channel lion kill video in miniature as the the tomato sauce and strips of dough mashed around his open mouth. She couldn't look away. She was aware that he was telling some sort of exaggerated, boastful story, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. How he could even speak and eat at that speed at the same time was a mystery. As the pizza disappeared and he paused to take a swig of his canned beer, Kaoru took a breath.

"So, how do you know Kenshin?" Kaoru forced her voice to sound casual.

"Ah, he's my roommate, and been my friend for ages." Sano answered.

"How did you meet?"

Sano pulled his long legs towards him, sitting a little straighter in his chair, tilting his chin towards Kaoru. "After I got out of the army I had some trouble readjusting to civilian life. Kenshin knocked some sense into me."

"Kenshin was in the army?"

"Yeah." Sano squirmed slightly in his chair.

"Did you serve with him?" Kaoru pressed on.

"Uh, no." Sano began to stand. "I really should be going...I can walk you back to your car." Kaoru paused, sensing it would be best not to press Sano.

"Yeah. Thanks Sano." Kaoru scrabbled through her purse pulling out a small notebook and a pencil. She wrote her phone number in clear print.

"Uh missy, you're nice and all, but I've already got a lady friend that..."

Karou snorted. "Sano, if you would give this to Kenshin..." Her voice softened. "You know, if he needs his computer turned on again... I'm in the lab a lot... he could...you know...give me a call so you don't have to come out to the lab."

"Yeah missy. I can do that."

...

Kenshin sat alone in the glow of his laptop, scrolling through a list of hostels. Perhaps a trip to the mountains. Not many hostels outside of the city centers, but the weather would likely be mild enough to camp some. He had learned to be quite resistant to the cold.

He heard Sano fumbling at the door and snapped his laptop closed. Sano pushed in through the slightly sticky door, dodged the crates set up to make an impromptu coffee table and flopped across his futon.

"Your lab computer is on." Sano said with mischief in his eyes.

"Yes. I saw it come online." Kenshin answered carefully. "Sano, how is she doing?"

"Seems fine to me. She took me out to dinner, wanted me to take my clothes off, even gave me her number." Sano grinned, pulling the slip of notebook paper from his pocket.

Before he could register that Kenshin had moved, Sano felt an iron grip around his wrist, the notebook paper slicing the pad of his middle finger as it was ripped from his grasp.

"Dammit Kenshin." Sano stuck his finger in his mouth. "Paper cuts are..." The words died in his throat as he looked at Kenshin curled over the paper. He was too still.

"If you took advantage of her..." Kenshin's words were deadly cold.

"Shit Kenshin, relax. The number is for you." Sano stated with more force, humor gone from his tone.

"When I got there she wanted help with some kind of recording, she made me put on this stupid suit with silvery things. Then she took me out to dinner so she could grill me about you and then she wanted me to give you her number so that you can call her." Sano said it all in a rush, holding his breath at the end. He saw Kenshin's shoulders relax. Sano smiled.

"Weird, I know, all this boyish charm right in front of her and all she wanted to do was talk about you. She must be defective. At least I got a pizza out of it. Didn't bring you any though."

"Sano, what did you tell her...about me?" Though more relaxed, Sano could feel the weariness in Kenshin's voice.

"Nothing much. Figure that shit should come from you."

"Ah."

"You gonna call her?" Sano asked.

Kenshin didn't answer.

"You're an idiot you know." Sano said before pulling a beer from the refrigerator.

"You should call her. She's not the kind of girl that's going to wait forever for you to get your shit together. I know the type and it hurts like hell when you miss your chance." Sano took a long gulp of his beer before walking out the back door to the tiny balcony of the apartment.

...

 **Author's Notes:**

Megapengu, Always Ruroken, Rurouni's Bee, and Pjean: Thank you so much for your encouraging words.

Thank you all readers for taking the time to read this story. Thoughts, comments, and criticisms are always welcome.

\- Eva


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday:

Kaoru rubbed her fingertips across her forehead as she looked downed the list of remaining auditionees. It had not been a good day. Why, oh why, did every Jack, Jill, and Pat with a purple belt consider themselves uniquely qualified to serve as an exemplar of kenpo technique.

As she suffered through an awkward string of auditions, Kaoru pondered an idea for a new research study about perceptions of self. She observed that the people who were the absolute worst of her auditions seemed the most confident that they were giving an impressive performance. It was enough to give anyone a headache. She looked at the last name on the list, Misao Makimachi.

"Hello, Misao? Thank you for coming in today. If you would please move to the center space and demonstrate a range of motion?" Kaoru drug her eyes up from the paper, taking in the girl in front of her. She was tiny, looked like she could be in high school, with dark black hair cut to an angled bob. Kaoru double checked the age on the audition form, 21.

"Right. Can I use a Target?" Misao chirped.

"What kind of target?" Kaoru eyed the girl wearily. She was way too bouncy.

"Um, anything really. Something heavy that you don't mind getting a hole in." Misao smiled as if there were nothing unusual about the request. Kaoru paused considering.

"What the hell. Would some plywood work?" Kaoru asked.

In a couple of moments, Misao and Kaoru had propped up some scrap wood to the side of the lab space. Kaoru returned to her chair behind the table and nodded at Misao to begin.

Misao grinned widely and gave Kaoru a slight bow before stepping into a shadow boxing sequence. Kaoru felt herself relax watching her. Misao was perfect, agile, precise, and her small size would make the motion mapping easy for kids using the program. Then Misao launched herself into the air.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

Kaoru's eyes traveled to the plywood. Three kunai glimmered in the fluorescent lighting, sticking out of the plywood in a perfect diagonal line. Misao bowed again toward Kaoru.

"What is the name of the style that you use?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, well, I don't know if it really has a name, it's kind of just bits I picked up from home. My family trained and taught me some when I was little and I made Jiya keep teaching me."

"Jiya?"

"My foster dad, or more like grandpa really. I lived in a group home until I graduated from high school."

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Kaoru stammered.

"Oh don't be. My parents died when I was a baby. I don't remember them and the group home was actually really great. I just got to have a bigger family." Misao smiled.

"Well, you're hired if you want the job. My goal is to record an entire training program for kids, focusing on movements for self defense and physical fitness. I can pay you $20 an hour, but you will need to wear a mocap suit so that I can record."

"Yes! I'm in." Misao jumped pumping one fist in the air.

"When can you start?"

"Uh...now?"

"Great! Give me a few minutes to calibrate the cameras and I'll get you the suit." Kaoru pulled the table back, puttering about the space to get it ready.

"Awesome. I'll just run to the ladies room real quick." Misao called as she skipped out the lab doors.

Once in the hallway, she walked past the restrooms to the end of the hall, studying the posted office directory. She made a second tour of the floor to make sure she hadn't missed anything on her first circuit before her audition.

"Ok. I've made it to the second floor. I know you've been here Aoshi. I will find you." Misao murmured to herself before heading back into Kaoru's lab.

...

Downstairs, Kenshin stepped into Hiko's office, angling his body to see Hiko and the door. Hiko did not look up from his laptop.

"So... what stupidity are you planning now?" Hiko asked.

"I am asking for a leave from my studies." Kenshin said softly.

"No."

"Given recent events, I think it might be best if I left the area for a time in order to..."

"No."

"Considering the attention that is likely to result from reports of the Battousai, even a fake Battousai..."

"No."

Kenshin clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"For the safety of Ms. Kamiya, I think it would be best if..."

"Ah. Now we get to the heart of the issue."

"Fine. In the interests of her safety, I shall..."

"No."

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold briefly as his shoulders rolled back and he took a step towards Hiko's desk. Hiko closed his laptop and pinned Kenshin with a stern look.

"Don't you think it is time to stop running?" Hiko's words were cold.

"But, if Ms. Kamiya..."

"If Ms. Kamiya is left here alone as the only link to the violence you committed in her apartment, who do you think they will go to first to find you?"

Hiko's expression softened slightly as he read the stricken look in Kenshin's face. Kenshin stepped back.

Silence stretched between the two men.

With a small nod, Kenshin left the office, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Idiot." Hiko murmured.

...

Thursday:

Kenshin opened the lab doors with trepidation. It had been over a week since he'd been in the lab, since he had seen Kaoru.

He saw her head turn towards the lab door, saw the crease of concentration fade into surprise, and then into...relief.

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered, standing, pushing back her office chair.

They stood, starring at each other across the space. Kaoru tilted her head down, shifting her weight slightly from foot to foot. Kenshin walked forward to his work station. He stopped an arms length from Kaoru.

"Where have you been?" Kaoru asked, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Ms. Kaoru, I...I'm sorry."

Kaoru didn't look at him. She couldn't. She stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing slightly.

Kenshin inhaled sharply, feeling the warmth of her body press against his chest.

"I'm glad you're back." She said.

Before Kenshin could respond to the hug, Kaoru had released him and without looking at him, left quickly through the lab doors.

Kenshin took two steps after her before he forced himself to turn back towards his work station and sit at his desk.

...

Friday:

Misao hummed lightly as she bounced up the steps to the lobby of the Unity building, ready for her second day of recording with Kaoru. Her humming stopped as she stepped through the heavy reflective doors.

"Okon!" Misao squealed, as she bounded towards the reception desk.

"I didn't know you worked here. Why weren't you here last week? Oh my gosh, it's been ages. Jiya won't forgive you for missing his birthday." Misao babbled.

"Misao. What are you doing here?" Okon worked to keep here tone even, covering her displeasure.

"Oh. I was hired for a motion capture thing for Kaoru. Do you know Kaoru?"

"Why are you really here Misao?" Okon forced her face into an indifferent stare.

Misao dropped her bubbly smile and leaned into the desk lowering her voice. "He was here, wasn't he. Is he here still? Okon, did you see him?"

"Misao. You need to stop." Okon's tone softened "He left and you need to let him go."

"He's still active isn't he." Misao hissed, leaning further toward Okon.

"You're being ridiculous Misao. The Oniwabanshu has been disbanded for years."

"So, that's why you just happen to be working where Aoshi was last seen?"

"Misao, I don't know where you got your information, but you're mistaken. He hasn't been here... Here. Take your guest pass to the second floor."

"So where were you Wednesday?" Misao's eyes narrowed.

"Out sick Misao."

Misao swept the pass off of the counter and turned toward the elevators.

"It's good to see you." Okon called after her.

Misao waved a hand over her shoulder as she stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor and swiping her pass over the elevator keypad. Misao watched Okon in profile as the elevator doors closed.

"Somehow Okon, I just don't believe you." She sighed as she stepped off the elevator and onto the second floor.

At her desk, Okon opened an encrypted email program, turning her monitor slightly so that the security cameras wouldn't get a clear view.

 _Misao at the office, has access to the second floor. Still looking for you._

 _\- Okon_

 _..._

 **Author's Notes:**

Always Ruroken: Thank you for the encouragement. I enjoy reading your reactions to chapters.

All readers: Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

\- Eva


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday:

Kaoru stepped into the lab. It was surreal seeing Kenshin working calmly at his station as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened between them. He was polite. He was distant.

Sitting near him was unbearable. Her eyes would wander, catching those soft violet eyes focused on his screen, following the line of his scar to his thin lips, pressed together in concentration. Drifting down his neck, her eyes caught the corded muscles that spanned between his neck and shoulders. The memory of his arms around her made her pulse race and her blood heat.

She wanted to shake him, cry, kiss him senseless. Anything to acknowledge that they weren't strangers. He was elusive. Over the last couple of days whenever she approached him, he shrank back, gracefully evasive. He purposely misunderstood her questions, kept only to innocuous conversation. It was infuriating. She began to doubt.

Had she imagined a connection with this man? Perhaps she was only a friend of necessity when he needed a place to stay. Someone she clung to in an emergency? A forced intimacy based on sharing a living space for a short while? If his embrace had been a rush of adrenaline-based attraction, it should have faded with the danger. It hadn't for her.

Kaoru sunk down in her office chair.

...

Wednesday:

Kenshin clenched the seat of his rolling office chair under his desk. He knew better. He didn't need to be here. He could protect Kaoru from afar, she wouldn't even see him and still he came every day. He wanted to be near. But her expression, the disappointment when he would step back to avoid her touch, it cut him. He closed his eyes and imagined sweeping forward and pulling her against his body, to taste the warmth beyond her lips. A tightening low in his stomach made him shake back into his more guarded self. He had every confidence in his practiced obliviousness. It had always served him well to get out of sticky relationships, but this time it hurt to see Kaoru respond to the distance.

Today was worse than most. Sano was here and he was too close.

"Ok." Kaoru clapped her hands together. "Sano, you're the attacker. Come at Misao from behind with a bear hug move. Misao, use the block to protect your ribs and then the move where you crush his instep, pivot, then break his nose. Of course, no actual contact please. We can go slow here, I can speed up the motion capture for the animation."

"Got it missy. Ready weasel girl?" Sano hunched in preparation.

"Ok. Bring it big man. I'll leave you in tears." Misao smiled sweetly.

"No tears please, I need to capture three more sequences." Kaoru called out over her shoulder as she adjusted the software models of the two combatants.

"Hold it Sano. Some of your markers are off from the last take."

Karou stepped quickly over to Sano and dropped to her knees, quickly un-velcroing the reflective marker on the inside of Sano's ankle, then his knee. As she reached for the marker on his inner thigh, Sano tensed. Kenshin tensed in response and pinned Sano with a cold look.

Sano put both palms in the air to show he wasn't touching Kaoru, holding Kenshin's gaze. Kaoru was oblivious to the tension. Kenshin sucked another breath through his teeth and forced his heart rate to slow.

It was ridiculous. Kenshin knew that Sano had no intention of harming Kaoru, and yet, seeing her so close to him ignited a fiercely possessive response. Again the primal urge to snatch her away and crush her to his body was almost overwhelming. He had to touch her. He had to get away from her before he did something he would regret. Torn, he gripped the seat of his office chair again, compressing the foam with all of his strength.

The recording continued. Sano and Misao went through several self defense sequences. Sano was a good sport about being the attacker and Misao's size and precision in movement made Kaoru bubble over the possibilities of completing a full virtual training program for kids. Soon Kaoru's phone buzzed.

"Oh. That's Tino's. The pizza is ready. I'll run and pick it up."

"Would you like assistance Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked softly.

"That would be great Kenshin." Kaoru blushed lightly. "Sano, Misao, I think I've captured what I need for now. If you want to change, go ahead. I'll be back in a minute with pizza."

...

Walking towards Tino's pizza, Kaoru glanced up at Kenshin. His face was impassive, his arms loose by his sides. He was so close. Closer to her than most people would walk, she could almost feel the brush of his arm.

Kenshin inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She was magnetic. Keeping his eyes forward, he let his body move closer. Extending his senses he could feel her body displace the air near his; he could feel the pressure change lightly against his arm and side. It was an indulgence he knew he shouldn't take, but surely there was no harm if he didn't touch her.

By the time they arrived, Kaoru had come to a decision, a test. She paid for the pizzas and stacked them in Kenshin's outstretched arms, carrying the two liter sodas herself. She pulled open the door to let Kenshin pass, he stepped back, holding open the door with his back to let Kaoru through. Always the gentleman.

Kaoru paused in the doorway and turned toward Kenshin. She laid one hand against his bicep to keep him in place, leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek, letting her lips hover close to the skin. She saw his pupils dilate, felt him tremble slightly at her touch.

"Thank you." She said softly.

In an instant Kenshin recovered. Shaking his head slightly and pivoting his body out of her grasp.

"It is no trouble Ms. Kaoru. I am happy to help carry."

Walking back Kenshin stayed a half a step ahead of her.

Kaoru smiled slightly. He was still polite, still distant, avoiding her certainly, but perhaps not so indifferent.

...

After Misao left, Kaoru began cleaning up the empty pizza boxes and cups, somewhat distracted watching Sano devour the last two slices, folded on top of each other. How did the man not choke? Kenshin was powering down the work stations for the evening when they heard the frantic knocking on the lab door. Kenshin stepped swiftly to the front of the lab, opening the door, but keeping his body between the door and Kaoru.

A tall, elegant woman stepped quickly through the door, pressing it closed behind her. Her long ebony hair rustled like silk over her shoulders as she brought one delicate wrist to her chest, leaning over slightly as if catching her breath.

"Please. I need help." The woman whispered in a breathy voice.

Kenshin tensed and stepped back. Sano stepped forward quickly, putting a bracing hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Hey lady. Who are you? What's going on?" Sano asked.

"Megumi, Dr. Megumi Takani. I'm a researcher from Kanryu labs, on the 7th floor. You have to get me out of here. They'll kill me." Megumi said breathlessly, leaning into Sano's shoulder lightly.

"And why come to our lab Dr. Takani?" Kenshin asked softly. Sano looked up from the beautiful woman, surprised at the coolness in Kenshin's words.

Megumi released Sano's arm, stepping closer to Kenshin.

"The guards on the 7th said that the Battousai is here." Megumi saw Kenshin's jaw clench at the name. It was him.

She stepped toward Kenshin. Summoning some tears to make her eyes glisten, she lightly grasped the the fabric of his shirt near his neck and touching her forehead near Kenshin's ear, spoke just loud enough for the two men to hear: "He's the only one who can protect me." She waited to be swept into his arms.

Instead she felt a firm grip on her elbow, pulling her away from the red haired man.

"Hurry. We can take my car. I know a place where you will be safe." Kaoru said as she pulled Megumi through the door. Kenshin raced back to his desk, grabbed his sakabato, and followed with Sano.

"Sano. I will ride with Ms. Kaoru. Please follow."

"Sure thing. Where are we going?"

"I'm really not certain. But something doesn't feel right." Kenshin said under his breath.

Kenshin slid into the back seat of Kaoru's car, expecting Megumi to take the passenger seat. Instead she slid into the back, sliding to the middle seat, pressing herself against Kenshin's thigh. Kenshin's palm twitched on his sakabato.

Kaoru glanced back in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry Dr. Takani. We'll make sure that nobody hurts you. You can stay with me until we can talk to the police and get things cleared up."

"No." Megumi gasped. She knew she had to stay with the Battousai if she wanted any chance to escape Kanryu's men. The Battousai was cold, but not the hardest she had ever cracked. "It would be far too dangerous, and I can't call police, they would lead Kanryu right to me."

"And why does Mr. Kanryu wish you harm you Dr. Takani?" Kenshin asked. He focused on taking even breaths to calm the initial wave of rage he felt at this woman placing Kaoru in potential danger and the irritation of having her in his physical space.

"I'm under a sensitive government contract with Kanryu labs to develop pharmaceutical enhancements for military applications. I have a lab and living quarters on the 7th floor of the Unity building. I'm not allowed to leave due to the nature of the research. But I won't do it anymore. I won't finish the project. Nobody but me knows the full formula." Megumi felt hollow inside. It was the truth, and this time the tears came easily.

She saw the skepticism in the eyes of the Battousai. The damn cold-hearted man. What would it take? She only needed a day, maybe two before she could make her own way. If she could stay away from Kanryu's men, she could escape. She leaned closer to Kenshin, letting her breasts brush against his shoulder. He didn't move. She tried sobbing lightly as the car continued to travel in silence.

Kaoru glanced with concern at the two passengers in the back seat. She shook off the biting twinge of jealousy she felt at Megumi's proximity to Kenshin. Then she felt a twinge of guilt. Had she not been the same, leaning on Kenshin at her lowest moment?

"I believe we've arrived Dr. Takani." Kenshin said tightly. Before the car had fully stopped, he had opened the door and slid out, holding the door open for Megumi. Sano pulled in behind them in the alley.

"Welcome to the Kamiya dojo." Kaoru said as she locked the car. "It doesn't look like much, but I promise you'll be safe here."

...

As Kaoru laid out some training mats and blankets across the floor of the main training hall in the dojo, Kenshin relayed to Sano what they had learned in the car. Sano's brow furrowed in thought.

"Ok. I know this isn't much, but I'll run down to Tae's and ask to borrow some pillows and some more bedding for the night. I've reset the breaker and turned back on the water from the main switch, so, lights and the bathroom should work now. I'll be back in a bit." Kaoru said as she wiped a smudge of dust from her cheek.

"I'll go with you Ms. Kaoru. It's quite late. Sano, would you stay here with Dr. Takani?" Kenshin asked softly.

"Yeah. Sure thing man." Sano replied, somewhat distracted.

Megumi pursed her lips. She wanted to stay near the Battousai, but it seemed impossible to go with them. She looked across at Sano. Tall, muscular, probably not too bright. Would he slow down Kanryu's men? Not much. Her eyes scanned the dojo, searching for escape paths if she should need them.

...

Kaoru and Kenshin walked quickly toward the Akabeko. Kenshin scanned the surrounding areas. Kaoru tried to focus on the environment as well, but the warmth of Kenshin's fingertips resting lightly on the small of her back made it nearly impossible.

"Kenshin. I know where I'm going, you don't need to lead me." Kaoru said softly.

Kenshin glanced at her with some confusion until she looked pointedly at his arm.

"Ah. My apologies Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin took his hand off of her back, but took a step closer to her.

"It's not like I'm going to get stabbed again." Kaoru joked. He didn't smile. Kaoru walked a little faster.

At the Akabeko, Tae was very helpful gathering bedding and even packing up some meals for the evening. Nobody noticed Shiro stepping out the back door of the kitchen.

"Okashira. We're sending bedding and food to the Kamiya dojo, after hours. Battousai and the Kamiya girl. Food for four people. I'll follow them back to see if I can identify the other two." Shiro whispered into his cell phone.

"No. I'll send Hannya." The icy voice replied.

...

 **Author Notes:**

Dianne and Always Ruroken: Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.

All readers: Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

\- Eva


	10. Chapter 10

Sano leaned against the doorframe of the training hall, watching the elegant woman with a lazy look.

"I know who you are." he said softly. Megumi stilled, smoothing her hair gently behind her ear.

"They asked for volunteers in my unit to test out that shit you made. I had a friend, small guy, Hiro. We would give him a hard time. He signed up thinking that shit would make him stronger. Went straight to his liver. Me, I got a little stronger. He was dead in three days. Most of the guys didn't make it a week. ... I always wondered who would give that shit to us, knowing it would probably kill us."

Sano pushed off of the doorframe and walked towards Megumi. She backed up toward the wall.

"It wasn't supposed to be distributed. They told me it was for a chimpanzee trial. It was never supposed to be given to people. I didn't know until I saw the data..." Megumi felt the wall against her back. She saw Sano's muscles tense from his shoulders through his fists. Some part of her rational brain told her that she should move, or beg for forgiveness or mercy, but she was tired, so tired. This end would be fitting. It was no more than she deserved. She straitened her shoulders and lifted her chin, exposing her long neck to his large hands.

Sano saw her swallow, followed the muscle as it rippled down her smooth, pale throat. He felt the rage wash through him again and ran a hand through his hair to quell the urge to grab her. Why couldn't this asshole have been a man. It would have been a lot less complicated. He had promised himself he would beat the living shit out of whoever had been responsible for those damn drugs, but he hadn't expected it to be a woman. And she looked...broken. Sano placed his fist on the wall and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Look. I don't know what your game is, or what kind of shit you're trying to pull on Kenshin, but if you hurt him or missy, I'll drag you someplace much worse than that damn lab. You better find yourself gone in the morning." Sano pushed off of the wall and turned his back on Megumi, walking toward the opposite end of the training hall.

"Wait, I..." Megumi started.

"I won't forgive you. So don't even ask" Sano barked as he stepped out of the training hall.

...

When Kaoru and Kenshin returned, sleeping arrangements were set in the hall. It was decided that Megumi and Kaoru would sleep in the middle of the hall with Kenshin keeping watch near the door and Sano patrolling outside. Kaoru laid down on the mats near Megumi, but the lack of privacy in the hall left her feeling wide awake. She gazed across the hall at Kenshin, with his back to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his sakabato propped against his shoulder. Kaoru took a blanket and a bokken from the wall and went to sit next to him.

"Would you like part of the blanket?" She asked.

"No thank you Ms. Kaoru. You should really get some rest." he replied softly.

"I'm not really feeling very sleepy. But if you want, you can sleep and I'll take watch." She offered with a small smile.

"Thank you Ms. Kaoru, but I am quite content to keep watch."

They sat silently side-by-side as the gray cloud wisps crossed the sliver of crescent moon. The back of Kenshin's neck prickled. He scanned the outside courtyard carefully. Seeing nothing, he glanced at Kaoru.

Her eyes had become heavy and her head was drooping. Her bokken had already slid to the floor. Kenshin reached around her body and gently guided her head to rest against his shoulder. Kaoru sighed slightly, nuzzling underneath his neck. Kenshin softly placed his arm across her hip.

He mentally calculated the risk of having her rest against his arm. He visualized how he would need to twist and pivot his body to draw his sakabato without letting Kaoru crash to the ground. He calculated the speed he would need to deflect an attack, most likely the assailant would be armed. Yes he could do it. It would leave his left thigh exposed to incoming fire. He felt Kaoru's even breath against his collar. Worth it, he decided and tightened his arm slightly around Kaoru. He scanned the courtyard again, relaxing his shoulders slightly as he saw Sano come around the corner walking the perimeter.

He would move her to her bed... in a little while.

...

Aoshi stood in the dark in his office, gazing through the plate glass windows out toward the city below, the blue light from his computer screen casting a slight reflection on the glass.

"Come in Hannya."

Hannya stepped through the office door quietly, tilting his masked face slightly to the side.

"She's there then?" Aoshi asked quietly. Hannya gave one short nod.

"We need to bring her back. Take Beshimi."

Hannya took a step toward the door and hesitated.

"We can't make our move until Kanryu ships the drug. It has to be finished first. If this falls apart, it will be years before we get another chance." Aoshi continued. He watched the reflection of Hannya disappear from the glass.

...

Kaoru awoke bleary eyed to Kenshin and Sano speaking in low tones. The sounds of water in the bathroom alerted her to where Megumi had gone. Something was wrong. Sano wasn't smiling. Kaoru rubbed her face lightly and stretched out on her back extending her arms to fully stretch and pop each vertebrae. She shook herself lightly and sat upright to find the eyes of both men on her. Sano smirked slightly. Kenshin's eyes were unreadable behind his polite smile. Kaoru smoothed down her shirt. It really wasn't fair to have no privacy first thing in the morning.

Kaoru's morning didn't improve when she glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Megumi, of course, had emerged looking perfectly coifed and composed. Kaoru decided she looked as is she had been lightly dunked in a dirty puddle then crinkled up a bit to dry. She rubbed lightly on cheek in an attempt to remove the red streak of a pillow line. She rinsed her mouth out with water, lamenting the haste of the previous evening and her lack of a toothbrush.

When she stepped out of the bathroom her stomach dropped to see Megumi at the other end of the dojo, leaning against Kenshin's arm. She turned towards the back offices of the dojo and nearly ran smack into Sano's chest.

"Watch it missy. I don't want to wear this." Sano pressed a disposable coffee cup in her hand. Kaoru took a sip, surprised by the sweet taste.

"What is that? That's not coffee?"

"Chai tea, extra cinnamon for your impressive morning breath." Sano smirked.

"Thanks Sano… that's really sweet of you…but I'm not sure I like the taste." Kaoru moved to hand the cup back to Sano.

"Kenshin does." Sano broke into a grin at Kaoru's confusion.

"You two looked pretty cozy last night. I thought he might be expecting a good morning kiss. Wouldn't want you scaring him off." Sano winked. Kaoru blushed down the roots of her hair and clutched the coffee cup to her chest. She ducked quickly past him into the office portion of the dojo.

"Besides, wouldn't want that fox lady getting her claws into him." Sano said softly to himself, the smile slipping away into a harder expression.

Kenshin felt Kaoru move out of the training hall. His arm itched where Megumi gripped him and he ruthlessly tamped down the urge to fling her off. Pivoting slightly on the balls of his feet, he gripped Megumi's wrists and bit down on his best polite smile.

"Excuse me Dr. Takani." Kenshin paused only a moment to think of an excuse, not having one ready, he opted for speed instead and simply sped past her without saying anything further.

…

When Kenshin stepped through the door of the old office, Kaoru was bent over on her hands and knees plugging cords into an outdated desktop. He swallowed as he noticed how her jeans stretched and clung to her curves.

"Ms. Kaoru."

Crack.

"Shit!" Kaoru sat down quickly rubbing the crown of her head where she had slammed it against the underside of the desk.

"You're like a damn cat. You know that. You could at least warn a person." Kaoru bit out in her embarrassment and frustration.

"My apologies Ms. Kaoru."

Kenshin kneeled down behind her, his calloused fingers, softly touching her scalp to feel for a bump. Gently he pulled the elastic band out of her hair. He ran his fingers up her neck, along the base of skull and along her scalp softly separating the strands of her dark hair. Kaoru shuddered at his touch. He drew his fingers back down her scalp, across her shoulders, and down her arms, resting his fingers gently in the curves of her elbows.

"I don't think it will leave a bump Ms. Kaoru." He whispered softly behind her ear.

Kaoru could feel his breath against her neck, could feel the heat of his body against her back, could feel the comforting weight of his arms across hers. She felt desire pulse through her and settle low in her stomach. She pulled her elbows to the center of her lap, bringing Kenshin's arms closer around her and pulling his body closer to her. She twisted her body in his arms, turning her face towards him, tracing her fingers up is neck, to his jaw. She pulled her fingertips away and kissed the side of his jaw softly. She closed her eyes. She felt him exhale as if he had been holding his breath. His body loosened. He tilted his head and brushed his lips softly against Kaoru's lips. She opened her eyes to his amethyst gaze. He looked so young, questioning. She smiled into his lips and pressed closer for a deeper kiss. The soft press of his lips lit sparks across her nerves. She let her tongue softly trace his lower lip.

Suddenly every muscle in Kenshin's body went rigid. He stood up quickly, but pressed down on Kaoru's shoulder to keep her on the ground.

"Stay here Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin ran from the room, grasping the sakabato at his waist.

Kaoru paused only a moment before jumping up and following him from the office.

…..

The attack was quick and devastating. When Kaoru got to the training hall it was already over.

Sano lay bleeding, unmoving on the dojo floor. Kenshin was standing over an unconscious man with his sword still drawn, scanning the courtyard. Megumi was nowhere to be found.

Kaoru rushed to Sano, peeling back his shirt as four circles of blood bloomed through the fabric.

"He's been shot!" She cried.

She stared in confusion at the screw-like bullets protruding from Sano's chest. Though dug in, the hadn't seemed to penetrate very deeply. She checked his pulse and felt the wash of relief as she felt his strong pulse. She felt his breathing through his chest and reached to pull out one of the strange bullets.

"Wait Ms. Kaoru." A hand grabbed her wrist. "I believe the darts are poisoned."

Kenshin knelt by her. Pulling his sleeve over the palm of his hand, he pulled out the four darts, careful not to touch them with his skin. Kenshin quickly pulled a clean blanket from the makeshift bedding in the dojo and handed it to Kaoru to help staunch the bleeding.

Kenshin returned to the other unconscious man. He was short, and rotund, with dark spiky hair pulled into a tight tail. Blood ran from his ear where Kenshin had knocked him unconscious. Kenshin pulled one of the strange darts from a belt around the man's waist, carefully running his pinky along the edge and touching is finger to the tip of his tongue.

"A paralytic toxin. Non-fatal. But, we should get Sano to a hospital as soon as possible."

He pulled out his phone, quickly calling the police and an ambulance.

"What happened?" Kaoru pulled back the edge of the blanket to find that Sano's bleeding had slowed.

"There were two of them Ms. Kaoru. I'm afraid that the other has Dr. Takani."

….

 **Author's Notes:**

Always RuroKen and Ryumie: Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. :)

All readers: Thank you for taking the time for this story.

\- Eva


	11. Chapter 11

Megumi tensed against the large hand clamped around the base of her neck as the stainless steel elevator silently ticked through the floors. The hand held firm, limiting her movement. As the floors ticked up, dread trickled into the pit of her stomach, a slight nausea mixed with a sense of inevitability.

The doors slid open and she saw him standing at the end of the hall, straight and solid with his ice cold eyes. She searched his face for a change of expression, guilt, affection, recognition, some softening?

"Aoshi" she whispered under her breath.

No response. It was as if she wasn't there at all, he looked through her. A cold sensation settled across her chest. That was it. There was nothing here for her, nothing outside, nothing at all.

Guiding her to the end of the hall, Hannya released his hold on her neck. She swayed on her feet. No steadying hand appeared. Megumi walked past Aoshi and back into her lab. She stared across the work tables at the rows of carefully organized and labeled glass. Briefly she considered a grand gesture of sweeping every delicate piece onto the floor in a rain of shattered sound and chemical, but the rage wasn't there. She was empty. Her body felt heavy. She turned her eyes back towards Aoshi who was watching her from the door. Her mind slipped into her memories. Was it only a month ago she had clung to him in the dark?

Working in isolation, she had been drawn immediately to the silent, handsome man. At first she thought him just another man in uniform sent to protect the security of the lab, but as she watched she noticed how the other guards avoided him, gave him extra space, stopped talking when he came into the room. Like they did with her. He was special then.

He watched her. Things began appearing around the lab before she could order them, chemicals that were running low, a replacement centrifuge before she could even report hers broken, a hundred small things that made her work easier, faster, and more efficient. She had thought it a sign of affection, a silent admirer. Her stomach clenched. How stupid she had been.

She remembered the first night she decided to run, the night half of her mice died foaming at the mouth and twitching in pain. She had wrenched a piece of jagged metal from the cages, intending to use it as a weapon that night, a makeshift shiv, against any guard who would prevent her from walking out the lab doors. She didn't get very far.

He was there, solid. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, softly prying the shiv from her grip. A bitterness rose in Megumi's throat; how stupid to think the embrace had been born of affection rather than control. She had leaned into the embrace, burying her cheek against the soft collar of his long coat. He hadn't said a word. He carried her gently back to her living quarters attached to the lab. He hadn't waited for an invitation, but came in directly, setting her down gently in front of her bathroom and handing her a soft towel from the shelf.

He was still sitting on her couch when she emerged from her steaming shower that night. She had tugged on his sleeve and he had followed her to her bedroom. She didn't turn on the light. The glow from the city through her narrow window shimmered against his pale coat as he slid it from his shoulders and folded it, setting it gently on the chest at the foot of her bed. She reached toward him to unbutton his shirt, but he caught her wrists, stilling her hands, and removed his shirt himself. He didn't make any declarations of affection. He made no sighs, or moans, or sounds of pleasure. Beyond his breath that rose as they came together, he made no sound at all, but his body had been warm and she had taken her comfort from him. She wasn't stupid. She knew he didn't love her, but something in his eyes, a loneliness, that they had in common. She had thought it would be enough. She had thought it would grow into affection. How stupid.

Megumi brought her thoughts back to the present moment, regarding Aoshi whose eyes missed nothing. How could she have hoped. It had always been about control.

"I won't finish it. I'll kill myself first." She said softly, knowing he would hear every word.

"If you must, I won't stop you." Aoshi slid a familiar ragged shiv from his waist and set it on the table in front of her. He leaned forward to speak softly in her ear: "If you do, the unstable version will be shipped."

The rage came. Images of what would happen if people took that formula, the seizures, the pain, the death. Megumi grabbed the handle of the shiv and swung it towards Aoshi with a scream. He easily stepped back out of range. She swung her arm across the table, swiping the beakers, vials, and tubes to the floor. Her vision went white as she struggled to control her breath. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

...

Sano blinked rapidly as a bleary face came into view, soft and round, with flowing dark hair.

"Ah!" Sano jolted back toward the headboard. Kaoru sprang back, nearly toppling the chair she had pulled toward his hospital bed. Sano eyed her wearily.

"Missy, you didn't, like, kiss me or nothing while I was out did ya? I know it was probably distressing and all, and I know it's hard to keep your lips off me, but I ain't that easy to get rid of." Sano smirked.

Kaoru hit him upside the head with the plastic covered water cup from the bedside table.

"Your snoring stopped. I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing." She snapped. "I'll go get Kenshin." Kaoru muttered as she stormed through the door.

As the door closed, Sano took a breath and a moment to feel his body. Weaker than normal. He flexed his fingers first, than shook out his legs. His throat was dry. He picked up the slightly cracked plastic water mug and took a long sip through the bendy straw.

Kenshin stepped through the door, placing a hand gently on Sano's shoulder to keep him from getting up.

"What happened man?" Sano asked.

"The doctors say you were hit with four projectiles containing an, as yet, unknown sedative. You've been unconscious for the last six hours, but there would not appear to be any permanent damage. Although, they will be keeping you here overnight for observation to monitor your liver functions and send your toxicology report to a specialist."

"But did you get the bastards?"

"The man with the darts was arrested and taken by the police. When I went to the station to get more information, they informed me that he was transferred to a specialized unit. I put a call in to the chief, but he was unable to give me further information. I suspect that he has been removed entirely from police custody."

"Damn it. By who?"

Kenshin shrugged lightly.

"And the other one?"

"He left with Dr. Takani. I was...unable to track him." Kenshin lowered his chin to his chest.

Sano pulled his hand through his hair. "Well damn it. It's not like we don't know where they took her. We'll just have to go get her back."

Kenshin pressed into Sano's shoulder a little harder.

"Sano, one cannot just break into the Unity building, the security..."

"Break in? We're breaking in? Where are we breaking in?" Misao's chipper voice came from the doorway as she pressed through with a collection of potato chips and canned soda.

"Um...Ms. Makimachi..."

"Here. Sprite and Sun Chips for you Kenshin." She pressed the snacks into his hands. "Coke and two bags of Ranch Doritos for the Rooster. You're welcome. Kaoru told me what happened. Now, where are we breaking in?" She grinned.

"The Unity building." Sano returned her grin.

Kenshin stepped quickly back to the door and closed it with a sharp snap.

"No." A hit of steel laced the soft word as Kenshin turned toward his friends.

"The Unity building has military security protocols in place for contractors. Guards are likely armed and breaching those protocols would likely be considered an act of terrorism." Kenshin spoke softly, but Sano saw the glint of amber in his eyes.

"There are more appropriate ways to come to the assistance of Dr. Takani..."

"Dammit Kenshin. If they can pull a guy out of police custody that fast, there is no way you're getting fucking official channels in to help. They'll kill her before the cops even get close." Sano slammed his fist against the side of the hospital bed.

"Sano. I don't believe that they wish harm to Dr. Takani. I am returning now to the station to see what further assistance we may find."

The door clicked shut behind Kenshin.

Misao slurped her soda.

"Ok... So, Unity building. I've been scoping that place for weeks. Which floor?" Miso asked, pulling out a notebook.

...

Kenshin spotted Kaoru heading towards him from the nurses' station at the end of the hall. He noticed that her face held the small crease bellow her eyebrows that she got when she worried. His hand itched to smooth it out.

"Kenshin! I was just looking for you to let you know Sano woke up."

"Yes. I've just been to see him and I believe that now Ms. Makimachi is plying his appetite with vending machine fare."

"Oh." Kaoru paused uncertainly outside of the room door. Her stomach grumbled audibly.

"Would you care to join me for some dinner in the cafeteria Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin's face remained neutral, save a slight crinkle near his eyes.

...

Instead of eating in the busy dining room, Kaoru and Kenshin took their wrapped sandwiches to the outdoor patient garden, abandoned now that the sun had set. They found a small bench in an alcove blooming with jasmine. They ate silently for several minutes, enjoying the quiet and adjusting to the low light in the garden.

"Kenshin, I won't pretend to know exactly what is going on, but..."

Kenshin set the remains of his sandwich down and slid closer to Kaoru, gently wrapping his arm around her back and nudging her head toward his shoulder. Kaoru leaned in, wrapping her arm gently across his chest.

"I will protect you Kaoru." Kenshin whispered into her hair.

His fingers gently smoothed a soft lock that had come loose of her pony tail. He traced the strand of hair down her cheek, across her neck, into the soft dip of her collarbone. Kaoru tilted her chin up to meet his lips, soft and warm. She felt the charge shoot through to her core. His arm curled around her, pulling her across his leg and partially into his lap. Kaoru could feel his body heat through his shirt. His tongue touched her lips softly. She opened her lips to feel the warm slide of his tongue across her own. She traced his cheek, feeling the slightly raised scar tissue. Her fingers pushed back across his scalp, loosening his hair to fall lightly across his shoulders. His hair was softer than she had imagined, a thick mass of fine hair that slid gently across her fingers. She felt more than heard the groan come from deep in his chest. He deepened his kiss. She felt a rising hardness press against her thigh.

Kaoru scrambled up to her feet, flushed and embarrassed. Kenshin's arms tightened than released her as if he'd been burned. She saw a flash of amber in his eyes before he tilted his chin down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Ms. Kaoru, I apologize..." His voice came out hoarse. He raked his hair back, tying it back into the low tail he wore.

"Ah. No. Kenshin, it's fine. I..." Kaoru waved her hand helplessly, deep crimson staining her face.

"I should return to the station." Kenshin stood, moving toward the parking lot. "I'll call if I find out anything further."

He paused at the edge of the garden, watching to make sure Kaoru made it safely back inside the hospital.

...

 **Author Notes:**

I feel that interest is waning in this story, so, I'm looking at wrapping this up in a few chapters. I'm always open to critical feedback if folks have thoughts on how to improve the writing, story pacing, etc.

Always RuroKen: Thank you for the review. :)

Thank you to all readers for taking the time to read this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Aoshi closed the door to the conference room softly, visually scanning the room for minute changes that might indicate a listening device. He glanced at Hannya. Hannya nodded that the room was secure and safe to talk in. Aoshi eased into the the office chair to the right of the head of the table. He would have been foolish to sit with his back to the door. Hannya, Behshimi, Shikijo, and Hyottoko slid in around him.

"You have concerns." Aoshi stated quietly.

"Okashira, you saw the mice. If that stuff hits the streets…" Beshimi whispered hurriedly.

Aoshi turned his head slightly towards the other men gathered around him.

"It doesn't feel right." Hyottoko murmured.

"Why are we still here anyway? Surely we've gathered enough to put this guy away." Shikijo added.

Silence fell over the group. Aoshi turned toward Hannya who nodded slightly.

"This drug will never make it to market. I've been coordinating with an elite police unit who is set to track and intercept the shipment at its final destination. Our goal is not just to capture Kanryu, but to trap whoever he is working for. He's been careful. For years we've been unable to trace his patron. Without this shipment to bring him out of the woodwork, we will not be able to fully destroy this operation. I assure you, once we capture his patron, Kanryu himself will be taken off the board." Aoshi stated in a grave tone.

"Are you sure we can trust the police?" Beshimi added.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Shikijo asked.

"It is the wolf's unit." Aoshi replied.

"What about the doctor?" Hannya whispered.

Aoshi paused.

For a moment he remembered her silken hair, her warm breasts. She was beautiful, intellectually he could acknowledge that, and yet he felt nothing. Perhaps not nothing, he felt slightly ill. It had been a cheap and shallow comfort and he felt vaguely ashamed.

"She has made her choices. We will do nothing that will endanger this mission." Aoshi stood.

"Remember that Kanryu believes us to be interested in the drug. He believes we want to use the drug to become the strongest."

Shikijo snorted. "As if we're not already."

Aoshi narrowed his eyes.

"You will not show revulsion to this drug while we complete this mission." Aoshi pushed back his chair.

The oniwabanshu followed him from the room.

…

In the parking lot of the Unity building, Misao and Sano scrunched down in the front of Misao's faded blue Corolla.

"What are we waiting for?" Sano grumbled.

"The outdoor overnight guard takes his meal break at 1:30am. He brings frozen dinners and it will take him at least four and a half minutes to defrost it in the microwave before returning to his post." Misao replied, slurping from an oversized gas station soda.

Glancing over at Sano, she grabbed his wrist and slipped her kunai under the edge of the hospital bracelet, slicing through it with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Thanks."

Both Misao and Sano jumped at the sound of the back door opening.

"Kenshin. Jesus. Give a guy a heart attack." Sano exclaimed.

"Where's Kaoru?" Came Kenshin's cold reply.

"Geese man. Home I guess. Missy left before we set out. It's not like we told her where we were going."

Kenshin's shoulders relaxed.

"I thought you didn't want to break in?" Sano's face twisted in confusion.

"When I failed to find you at the hospital, I was afraid that you had drug Ms. Kaoru into this. I still believe this to be ill advised."

"But you're going to help." Sano grinned.

"Against my better judgement. How are you planning to break in?" Kenshin folded his hands in his lap.

"Oh. No need to break in." Misao smiled. "I just gave myself access. Okon really isn't as clever as she thinks she is. I,um, borrowed her system to key entry up to the seventh floor on my own biometrics. I couldn't fake the under skin implants, but there is a military guest protocol, so, it shouldn't be a problem… as long as we're in and out in the next…oh… four hours and nobody notices that the protocol request says am instead of pm. Sure, they'll be short one guest tomorrow, but by then, who cares? The automated alerts for tomorrow's guests won't even be run until six am. By then we'll be long gone."

Kenshin shifted uneasily in his seat. It sounded too easy.

"What about the cameras?" He asked.

"Oh. They're going to go into a floor by floor memory purge tonight as soon as my access card swipes out."

Kenshin looked somewhat stunned. "Ms. Makimachi, how did you learn to do all this?"

"Oh I didn't. I'm hopeless at programming. But I am really good at finding things. Okon had these features pre-programmed on a hidden drive in her system. I imagine that they were for my Aoshi when he was here."

Kenshin and Sano glanced at each other in confusion. They waited for her to say more, but Misao pulled out her kunai, checking the edges and watching the dashboard clock.

…

Entry into the Unity building began just as Misao envisioned. Her access card, fingerprints, and retina scan got the three of them easily to the sixth floor. It was in the stairwell to the seventh floor that things fell apart.

Misao swiped her counterfeited access card across the reader bolted to the door handle, but, instead of the smooth green light and soft click, a blaring red glow and buzzer sounded. She tried again. Same result.

"Ok. We'll go back down to the sixth and try the elevator. It's a little trickier, but we still should be able to get up to the seventh." Misao rebounded.

When they reached the lower landing of the sixth floor they were once again greeted by the red glow and mocking buzzer.

"Damnit. We're stuck." Misao huffed. She raced back up the stairwell to try again. The buzzer sound floated down to the two men.

"Shit. Kenshin, can't you like, samurai sword it or something?" Sano asked.

"That's a steel door Sano, set into cinderblock. There is no way my sakabato will cut through that."

They were trapped.

Kenshin sat on the steps to think, the buzzer sound drifting down from the higher landing.

…

The wafting smell of noxious cologne announced Kanryu's return to the lab. Megumi's shoulder's tensed as Kanryu stepped behind her lab stool, leaning in to sniff her hair.

"Nearly done I hear." He purred.

"There is still an unstable protein, it could cause a prion reaction in subjects." Megumi replied.

Kanryu's hands slid down her shoulders, tightening on her biceps to the point of bruising.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm shipping tonight. You have three hours to produce a case." He growled in her ear. Megumi's shoulders straitened.

"No."

Kanryu shoved her off the stool and into the lower cabinets of the lab. She landed hard, her arm bleeding from catching the corner on the way down. Kanryu turned to Hannya.

"Make sure I get my case."

Hannya glanced at Aoshi.

"Don't look at him, damn you. You work for me." Kanryu shouted. Aoshi gave a slight nod.

"You'd best remember to pays you." Kanryu hissed as he stormed out of the lab. Megumi pushed herself up to her feet.

"I won't. Nothing you can do will make me produce that drug." Megumi spat. Aoshi pulled a pipette and transferred a small amount of the drug into a vial.

"No need. I'm certain that I have learned enough in your lab to reproduce a case."

"If you send that drug, people will die!" Megumi moved to grab his sleeve. Shikijo stepped forward, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please see the doctor to her quarters." Aoshi said without looking up.

Hannya stepped forward as the lab door closed.

"Will you truly be able to reproduce the formula?"

"It doesn't matter. No one will ever be taking this drug." Aoshi said softly.

"And Misao?" Hannya asked.

"Leave her where she is for now, under observation where she can't get into any more trouble. Have Okon let her out in the morning."

Hannya's mouth twitched in amusement at the frustration Aoshi failed to remove from his voice.

…

Back in the stairwell, Misao had a tangle of wires freed from the locking mechanism of the second floor in an attempt to hotwire the lock release. Sano was attempting to pry the hinges lose. Kenshin had his cell phone lifted above his head, stepping slowly up and down the stairs looking for a signal.

"Oro."

"Did you find something man? I thought you had no bars?" Sano called down the steps.

"I have no cell signal, but I picked up a very faint signal from the lab computer network. I may be able to connect locally."

"What good is that gonna do? Nobody's here this time of night….unless Missy might be checking the computers." Sano looked up hopefully.

"I had no wish to involve Ms. Kaoru that I did not."

…

An hour later, a hopeful chirp sounded from the seventh floor landing. Misao rapidly attempted to stuff the wires back in the door panel as the double doors swung open to reveal a relieved Kaoru and a peeved Okon. Behind them stood two stone-faced night guards. Kaoru brushed forward before the group could speak.

"See… just like I said, our friend Dr. Takani asked us to come. There must have been some issue with the access card, I know it isn't normal procedure, but I'm sure if you ask Dr. Takani…" Kenshin gritted his teeth under a bland expression. It was clear that Kaoru lied about as well as a surprised pre-schooler. They were going to jail. Well… as long as they were going anyway.

"Would you please bring us to Dr. Takani." Kenshin asked politely, maintaining his bland smile. Okon flinched.

"I'm afraid that Dr. Takani has been called away." Okon replied in an icy tone.

"How strange when I know that she is expecting us. Where has she gone?"Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." The two guards straitened, sensing the rising tension.

"Perhaps you could call Dr. Takani?" Kenshin offered.

"It is late. I would not bother her at this hour." Okon nodded to the guards to lead the group to the elevators.

"I am truly concerned for Dr. Takani's well being. Perhaps we should contact the authorities to ensure her safety. When we last spoke, she seemed distressed. The chief is a friend, and I would be happy to make a call." Dropping names always rankled Kenshin, but in this instance something clearly felt wrong. To ignore unauthorized access in a secure building, something else was going on.

"I'm sure that Dr. Takani is fine, but I'll call the project coordinator to make sure that he checks on her in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Himura."

The doors to the elevator closed and the small group rode in silence to the ground floor where the two guards escorted them out the front doors. At the exit Misao leaned over to swipe the card.

"Don't want to forget to swipe out." Misao winked at the guards. After they had walked a few yards from the building she began sprinting to her car.

"What the hell?" Sano asked.

"The cameras." Misao gasped.

Misao began digging through the trunk of her car, quickly booting up a battered laptop covered in band stickers.

"Gotta look at the feed before the footage is purged." They waited in tense silence as Misao rapidly scrubbed through footage before the feed for each floor went blank.

"She's not there anymore. The security feed I looped shows them leaving the lab and…" Misao gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Aoshi…"

…

 **Author Notes:**

Thank you readers for letting me know what you think of this story.

 **Danw** : Thank you for your comments. I will endeavor to include points of view from both Kaoru and Kenshin. I think that you're absolutely right in that I haven't spent time explaining why characters do what they do. As a writer, I find that part to be most difficult. I can often envision the action in my head, but getting the why out there… I struggle with that. If you have suggestions, or story examples of where that is done well, I would love to hear them. I will pay special attention to that aspect in upcoming chapters.

 **Always RuroKen** and **skenshingumi** : Thank you for sharing your reactions and encouragement.

 **Ryumie** , **Jobetz** , **KureNo11** , and **Guest** : Thank you for letting me know that you're still interested in the story. Knowing that folks are reading helps me press forward to the next chapter and makes me very happy.

All readers: Thank you for taking the time for this story.

\- Eva


	13. Chapter 13

"Aoshi…"

Misao was frozen, completely still for three seconds. Then, she tore into a flurry of motion that left her friends confused. Misao was furiously punching a number into her cell phone and pacing as she spoke in heated tones.

"Um… Misao?" Kaoru asked quietly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Misao ignored her, rapidly pacing again behind the parking bumpers. Kenshin listened intently to the conversation, frowning slightly.

"Is that Russian?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

"Ukrainian. Pokuttia dialect I believe, I think I'm hearing hints of Romainian." Sano cut in.

Kenshin and Kaoru turned to him in astonishment.

"What? I have an ear for languages." Sano blushed slightly.

"Where did you learn Ukrainian?" Kenshin asked, eyes still slightly wide.

"Yeah… you probably don't want to ask about that…"

Sano was saved by Misao slamming the trunk.

"Let's go. I know where he is."she said.

…

A chill slipped down Kaoru's spine as they approached the industrial warehouse. The rusted awnings hung down unnaturally over the loading docks, threatening to drop into the black, sluggish river below. Sickly yellow light peeked through the cracks around the back door of the building.

In an instant Misao disappeared, quickly climbing up the rusted facade and onto the roof. Kenshin put out his arm to slow the others.

"The people inside are likely armed. Ms. Kaoru, would you consider waiting here?" He whispered softly, his palm tightening slightly around the hilt of his sakabato.

"Like hell." Kaoru hissed. She scanned the pile of debris by the back door, selecting a length of metal pipe. She tested the weight and grip in her hand. Sano gave her a crooked smile.

Kenshin's mouth tightened. He caught Sano's gaze and gave him a quick hand signal. Sano recognized the signal. Protect Kaoru and let Kenshin lead. Sano nodded sharply.

With a quick breath, Kenshin pushed open the door sharply, drawing his sakabato as he went. Two men clad in black were unconscious before the others could clear the threshold. Sano quickly stepped in front of a dart meant for Kaoru. It drilled into his upper arm.

"Aw hell no, you little…" Sano caught Beshimi by his shirt and pinned his arms roughly behind his back. Without a word Kenshin struck him softly with the hilt of his sword, causing the small man to crumple to the ground as Sano dug the dart from his arm. Sano put his lips to the wound, sucking at the blood and spitting it at the unconscious man. Kaoru bent down quickly to check his pulse and glared at Sano.

"Come on Missy. He ain't dead."

Kaoru took a deep breath and a second look at Sano, remembering that like Kenshin, he was more than he seemed. She shivered slightly as she hurried to catch up with Sano. Kenshin was already well down the hallway.

…

Outside the warehouse, hidden behind the broken windows of the building next door, the ember of a lit cigarette glowed in the night.

"Whose car is it? It isn't one of Kanryu's." A low voice rasped.

"It's one of ours Detective Fujita." A raised eyebrow and a curl of smoke was the only response to the young officer.

"Uh… I mean, I ran the plate and it is on our undercover list… I couldn't pull up the agent in the system, it was classified, but it was tagged under the Ukrainian smuggling surveillance detail." The tall man's eyes narrowed further.

"But what is it doing here?"

The young officer took a quick step back, scuttling back to his laptop. Another curl of smoke drifted towards the rotting rafters.

…

From the entryway, Kenshin raced down a narrow hallway that split into a series of small offices. The smell of moldering carpet and rotting wood was nearly overpowering. Hannya stepped through the last door in the corridor, taking a deliberate step to block Kenshin's path.

"I have no wish to fight with you. I only wish to see to Dr. Takani's safety." Kenshin said softly.

"I cannot let you pass." Hannya replied. Kenshin suppressed brief surprise that the voice sounded older than the man's toned musculature, movement, and vivid tattooing made home seem.

Kenshin popped the hilt of his sakabato into a ready position and made a quick move to fake left and then slip under his right arm to land a blow to the man's back. To Kenshin's surprise, an elbow crashed across his ear. He took a staggering step back, but the man did not press his advantage or try to land another blow, but waited for Kenshin to come again.

Kenshin prepared another faint, intending to pull back from the initial strike and then numb the man's swinging arm, or collapse the supporting leg. Again he was surprised as the man's arm struck his solar plexus. He sucked in a breath. It was not like him to misjudge a blow. He could hear Sano and Kaoru coming up the hall. He looked harder at the man's tattoos, an optical illusion he realized.

He pulled his sword again holding it defensively and shifted his hips forward slightly. The man swung and Kenshin watched between breaths at the arm extension along the length of the sword. He didn't see Hannya smile behind his mask.

On the next pass Kenshin slipped behind the man's guard and landed a back blow. Kenshin thought the blow had been glancing, but the man crumpled. He must have hit true, for no man would choose to fall defenseless. Kenshin paused just long enough to see Sano and Kaoru past the fallen man before sprinting again into the lead.

Hannya waited until the footsteps faded to rise.

…

Kenshin pushed open the creaking double doors onto the main floor of the warehouse. Large crates, coated in dust, were stacked along the walls. By the loading bays, in front of several newer crates stood Aoshi. Sano and Kaoru came up behind Kenshin.

"It's been a long time Battousai."

"Shinomori. Where is Dr. Takani?"

"You will not take her from this place." Aoshi drew his kodachi. Kenshin flashed the search hand signal behind his back to Sano as he charged forward. Sano grabbed Kaoru and bolted for the side door. Aoshi made no move to stop them, but crossed his kodachi into a defensive stance.

From the rafters, above the pale fluorescent lighting fixtures, Misao gasped. It had been ten years since she had seen him, and his beauty struck her like a blow. He was faster than she remembered, his tall, lean figure seeming to blur as he deflected each blow. Kenshin couldn't land a blow. She felt torn, they shouldn't be fighting.

She saw Kenshin adjust his grip on his sword, grabbing above the hilt, shortening the length, letting it cut his hand. The blood dripped slowly down the length of the sword as both men caught a breath before the next pass. They couldn't keep up this pace, one would soon tire, one would soon fall. Misao saw Kenshin testing his defenses. She saw Aoshi luring Kenshin in. How many times had he lured her into attack, thinking she had found a gap only to find a kodachi at her neck and that tiny half smile. Cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

She saw Kenshin take the bait; she saw Kenshin shift his weight; she saw the setup; she saw that Aoshi's blow would be fatal.

"No!" Misao cried and flung a kunai with all her strength at the space between the two men.

The cry shocked Aoshi only for a moment, a brief second of distraction, but it was enough. He didn't close the opening and the sakabato caught him clear across the chest slamming him into the crates pulling all air from his lungs. Kenshin pressed forward and slammed the sword into Aoshi's knee joint. Aoshi felt the crack, knew he wouldn't be able to stand. He had lost one kodachi with the blow, but focused through the pain to pull the other around, but another stinging blow sent it flying from his wrist. It was over.

Aoshi tilted his head back, exposing his neck for the finishing blow.

"NO!" Three more kunai slammed into floor, catching the hems of Kenshin's pants, as well as two of the floorboards directly in front of Aoshi.

Misao scrambled down the stacks of crates to step between the men.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Misao gasped over the fallen Aoshi.

Kenshin's eyes were cold, but he stopped moving.

"Where is Dr. Takani?"

The sound of slow clapping sounded from the corner of the room. Kanryu stepped forward. Hannya close behind.

…

 **Author Notes:**

 _Kokoronagomu_ : Thank you for sharing your thoughts and reactions. :)

 _Sulou_ : Thank you for the encouragement.

All readers: Thank you for taking the time for this story.

\- Eva


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of the clapping faded. Aoshi shifted a hand around his injured knee, palming a kunai from the floor.

Kanryu cleared his throat. "A good showing for sure. I've had my doubts about my head of security. The positioned has opened if you are interested Mr…."

"I have no interest that I do not. I only wish to see to the safety of Dr. Takani." Kenshin replied softly, taking a step back to keep both Kanryu and Aoshi in his sights.

"One of her little experiments are you? I'm surprised she would inspire so much loyalty, but the results are remarkable for those who survive." Kanryu smirked, sliding his hand into his coat pocket. Kenshin tensed. Kanryu chuckled a the motion as he drew out a slim case and put a small white pill on his tongue, slowly replacing the case back in his pocket.

"Oh, go ahead and take her than. I'm feeling generous and I have the shipment I need. I'm sure I can recreate the formula. She's been more trouble than she's worth. Quite the expense. I advised my clients that it would be wiser to simply invest in better weaponry, but, there is no convincing some people." Kanryu waved carelessly with his hand.

Kenshin glanced quickly at Misao and then at Aoshi. Aoshi loosened his grip, sliding the kunai into the back of his waistband. Kenshin took a step forward, gently placing a hand on Misao's elbow to guide her toward the side door exit.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You can take Dr. Takani, but this young lady I'm keeping. I need to test this batch and we've been woefully short on female test subjects." A wide grin cut across Kanryu's face.

Kenshin tensed. Misao paled. Kenshin saw the red markers of several rifle scopes light up his chest and one light right in the center of Misao's forehead. He froze. Aoshi shifted, pushing himself to his feet, staggering and leaning heavily to his right side to compensate for his shattered knee.

"Sir." Aoshi's low voice broke the tense silence. "Please allow me to redeem my honor and volunteer to test the syrum." Staggering into a bow, he placed is tall frame in front of Misao, obscuring potential sniper shots.

"You might as well. I don't see how you are any value to me in your current state." Kanryu sneered. "You. Prepare two vials, one for him and one for the young lady." Kanryu gestured to Hannya who walked forward, opened the crate, and removed two small vials of clear liquid. Kanryu tossed a plastic wrapped syringe.

"You'll have to share the needle." Kanryu added casually.

Aoshi began rolling up his sleeve past his elbow. Still unsteady on his injured knee, he staggered, throwing out a hand for balance and grazing Kenshin's arm. Kenshin felt the signal, Aoshi's finger tracing a quick arrow against his shoulder blade as he shifted his weight.

Hannya gazed warily at Aoshi. Aoshi nodded slightly. Hannya drew two milligrams of the liquid into the syringe.

"Oh no. A full dose I think." Kanryu said.

Hannya pulled more liquid into the syringe, pushing the plunger forward until liquid spilled through the needle, expelling any trapped air. He placed the needle against Aoshi's skin and paused once more. Misao tensed to spring forward and was about to knock the needle from Hannya's hand when Aoshi's hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly. He gave another small nod to Hannya. Kanryu leaned in closer and Hannya slowly pushed down the plunger.

Aoshi jerked forward, ignoring his injured knee and flinging Misao with all his strength toward Kenshin. He launched toward Kanryu. The sound of gunfire erupted. Aoshi felt the sting of a bullet rip through his thigh, but Kanryu had come too close. He grabbed Kanryu by his hair whipping the kunai from his waist and dragging it across Kanryu's throat. He felt the hot blood spurt and wash over his hands. He felt his shattered knee give out.

He hit the ground and waited for the following shots to find him. He felt the thud of four small impacts and waited for the pain. No pain. He opened his eyes, realizing that he had clenched them shut. Warm shoulders shuddered in front of him.

"Okashira…" Hannya rasped. Then all was still.

…

Detective Fujita shook another cigarette out of his crumpled pack, staring at the woman across from him. He felt a twinge in his chest. The fall of her hair reminded him of his wife. He pushed the feeling aside, taking a drag from his cigarette. Megumi's lips pursed. He offered the cigarette across the metal table of the interrogation room. Megumi took a deep drag and kept the cigarette. Detective Fujita smirked slightly, removing another cigarette for himself.

"Dr. Takani, I've seen your statement about your relationship with Kanryu labs. Why don't you tell me, in your own words, what the hell happened tonight."

She took another drag of the cigarette and met his gaze. Her eyes dulled.

"Sagura, and Ms. Kamiya. They found me. I was being held in one of the back offices of the warehouse, on the second floor. There had been guards on the door, but they were gone by the time Sagura opened the door. We heard the gun fire and ran back to the main bay of the warehouse. On the second level, Kanryu's guards were fighting. When the snipers opened fire, the elite guards, the oniwabanshu, attacked them. I couldn't tell you why. They killed the snipers almost immediately, but one had a grenade. Sagura pulled us back before the explosion. The guards and the oniwabanshu…they all died. I tried to treat the small one, Beshimi, I think his name was, he had found some cover from the blast, but he had an arterial bleed. I couldn't stop it. There wasn't enough left of the others to even try…" Megumi's hands shook as she took another drag of the cigarette.

"When we made it downstairs, Kanryu and his guard, the one with the tattoos, were already dead. Ao…Mr. Shinomori was already convulsing. With Himura's assistance we cleared the area around him and loosened his clothing. When the initial convulsions stopped, I splinted his leg to prevent further injury to his knee. When the paramedics arrived, I instructed them to begin a charcoal infusion immediately, but it is unlikely to help if he was injected with he serum. Himura was bleeding, but he refused my treatment. The young lady with Himura seemed uninjured, but was showing signs of shock."

Detective Fujita lit another cigarette, pulling the smoke into his lungs.

"And the prognosis for Mr. Shinomori?" He asked.

"Exposure to the serum will likely be fatal; although the version he was exposed to was modified…" Megumi's voice grew quiet. Detective Fujita gave her a hard look.

"I refused to manufacture a completed version of the serum for Kanryu. Mr. Shinomori finished the batch himself using a chemical stabilizer that we rejected in earlier iterations of drug testing. The stabilizer decreases the likelihood of an immediate fatal reaction, but, it has side effects. The stabilizer interferes with neural receptors in the brain. Subjects that survive often experience extreme and persistent emotional reactions. The stabilizer interferes with the body's natural processes for dampening chemical indicators of emotion."

"What does that mean in layman's terms Dr. Takani." Detective Fujita asked dryly.

"Subjects are left without the ability to lessen emotional response. They feel emotion beyond normal ranges. Clinically this tends to lead to mental instability and suicide. We ran a test with eight test subjects. All of the subjects attempted to end their lives within six weeks of exposure. One subject managed to burn down the entire field hospital. He laughed as the flames engulfed him." Megumi's eyes went glassy, her shoulders slumping forward.

"If Mr. Shinomori survives, he should be placed under medical surveillance for an extended period."

…

Kaoru stroked Misao's hair gently in the waiting room outside of the intensive care unit. They had been sitting there nearly ten hours. Misao's head jerked up as she heard the swish of the double doors into the unit. Sano stepped through looking pale, slumping on a chair across from the two women.

"Is he…" Misao whispered.

"He is sedated." Sano replied. "They kicked me out. Said that if they took anymore of my blood they'd have to put me in a bed next to him." His smile was weak and didn't reach his eyes.

"But the blood transfusions… they're working?" Misao tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Sano shifted in his seat.

"Well… we won't know until he wakes up again. Docs are hoping my blood will have something in it to give him some kind of resistance to the serum, but it's just a crap shoot. He needed the blood anyway after taking a couple rounds."

"But he woke up, so, that must be a good thing…" Misao's voice faded out when she saw the look of pain cross Sano's face. "What did he say?" She asked. "Tell me."

"Misao, he… he was screaming."

Misao felt ice crawl into her stomach.

She remembered the night her parents died. She had hidden, just like her parents taught her, in the false floor underneath her bed. Aoshi had run into the room, covered in blood, kodachi drawn. They struck him down and pinned him to the floor. She had nearly called out when his eyes met hers peeking through the floorboards. The slightest shake of his head told her to keep quiet. She bit into the collar of her shirt as they pulled his arms over his head and taken a knife to his back, carving off swaths of skin, demanding to know where she was. He never spoke. He never screamed.

He had waited until the blood made the floor slick and then struck out. He killed them all before pulling her from her hiding place. He had put her on his back while he scaled down the side of the house. The pain must have been excruciating, but he never spoke.

He never screamed.

…

It took Misao two days to get into Aoshi's room. In the ICU and with a police guard, he was allowed no visitors. When it became clear that she couldn't weasel into the room, she began planning.

It took a full day to map the routes of the nurses, orderlies, and doctors. It took a full evening to ply Sano with enough beer to talk him into distracting the guard…

"Misao, come on, female cops are tough… they don't fall for that shit." Sano complained.

"No worries then."

"What do you mean no worries?"

"Don't worry, the officer on duty is not a woman."

"But I thought you said you want me to distract the guard."

"Yep."

"Oh. But I'm not…"

"I said distract him, you don't have to date him, just, open your shirt collar a little bit."

"No Misao. I'm not gonna… aw shit. Don't cry. Shit."

Misao grinned as she remembered the conversation, a few tears go a long way. She watched Sano stroll down the hall, trying to look casual with his ears and the back of his neck slowly turning pink. When he stopped in front of the guard she made her move.

She slid quietly into Aoshi's room.

Aoshi was sitting up, pressing forward, straining against the restraints that held him to the bed.

Misao gasped.

Aoshi's eyes were wild, his face twisted and contorted. It wasn't the same man. She searched his face for the Aoshi she knew, the cool planes of his face, the touch of gentleness she saw only in his eyes. But it wasn't there.

He spoke low, through clenched teeth.

"Get out. I never want to see your face again."

He meant it.

She backed out the doors.

She ignored the exclamation of the police guard at the door and ran down the hall and out of the hospital.

The officer followed her. Sano followed the officer. By the time Misao was detained for questioning and the officer returned to his post, Aoshi was gone, the bed frame bent and the restraints shredded.

…

Kenshin woke up alert, gently testing the range of motion in his left shoulder. He looked over at Kaoru and warmth spread through his chest.

She was seated in the chair next to his hospital bed. During the night she had slumped forward against the bed rail, face pressed against the mesh. He reached out a hand to touch her hair. As he traced the strand toward her ear, she stirred.

Kenshin nearly laughed as she blinked awake, her hair messy and red mesh imprints across her cheek. She smiled and Kenshin felt himself grin in return.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked softly.

"Hey. That's my line. You're the one under observation." Kaoru poked him gently in the chest.

Kenshin caught her hand and pulled her forward into a soft kiss, his lips brushing gently across hers. Kaoru shifted her weight, leaning forward and deepening the kiss. Kenshin felt his blood warm as Kaoru pulled back, gazing at him with bright eyes.

"Move in with me." She blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth."

"Oro…I mean…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I meant to ask you later you know, when all…this… is done." Kaoru gestured vaguely around the room, looking at the floor.

"It doesn't have to be like a boyfriend thing…I just thought, you know, since your apartment is crap and I have the space…and you're going to need a place to recover…and Sano well, he's Sano… and what if there are more of those guys and they come after you…"

Kenshin leaned forward, gently tilting her chin up so that he could see her face.

"Do you really want…"

"Yes." Kaoru interrupted.

"You want this violence in your home, in your life?" Kenshin asked in a harder tone. Sadness seeping into his gaze.

"No. I want you."

Kaoru kissed him, hard. Kenshin's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her to him. Kenshin closed his eyes and for the first time in ten years, it felt like he was home.

…

The End.

…

 **Author Notes:**

 _Guest 2_ : Thank you for the review. :)

All readers: Thank you for taking the time for this story. Especially all of you that read it through to the end. I would love to hear what you thought of the story (positives, negatives, and critique.) This was my first fanfic, so, I hope to improve for the next one.

For my next project I'm planning a Halloween themed short story with the Battousai. Hope you like it. ;)

Cheers,

\- Eva


End file.
